Stolen Eternity
by XOXO.BeYouTiful.XOXO
Summary: Emersyn Banks was a normal young adult, graduating university, & getting caught up with incidents. Her best-friend Ellie Turner invites her to a NBA game, and there and then she meets the man that changes her entire life, offering her the best, spoiling her with money and clothes and with whatever comes with the riches, but all she got to do is sign one contract. KaixOC (First-Fic)
1. Invitation

_**You got what it takes, but will it take everything you've got.**_

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

I scrowl in frustration in the mirror. Damn my pale skin, I could never get a tan can I? And damn Leila Rose for not feeding me proper food like normal people should eat, but no - instead I get the disgusting and the ut-most sickening porridge. I must not eat. I must not eat. Reciting this mantra several times, until I've got it stuck in my brain I repeat. Why of all days does Leila feed me porridge, she could have at least dressed it with some syrup as I stare at the pale, dark magenta haired-girl with gold-hazel eyes too bright for her face gaze back at me, and I admit defeat. My only option is to tell her how I really feel about the horrible porridge. Leila whom is my personal nurse, I've had a while as I've been in and out of the hospital.

Slowly opening the bathroom door I peer around the corner as I just let my head out, to check if that she's still there. Why today? I mutter in my head as I open the bathroom door fully, while I turn around to switch the lights off. Turning back around I walk to my bed as I have my own room with no one to share, making it boring for me even though I'm a 21-year-old. It sucks right? I sit myself down pulling the sheets so I can lie down, on my back and try to get a better sleep then la-.

"Ah your awake Miss Emersyn." Nurse Rose comes in and says as my sweat-dropped, she said my name the wrong way, again as she's supposed to call me 'Miss Banks' Middle-aged people, what have you got to say about them except for respect. I look at her as she kept a smile on her face.

"Leila, its Miss Banks." I say to her nicely as her face saddens but as soon as she nods she smiles widely again. She said I can call her Leila when we first met, but as I took that opportunity because this is a hospital and important Doctors come in and out it's been common for Leila to call me Miss Banks, but today I guess was a mistake.

"Sorry dear, I'm having a lot of things in mind lately." She says as she walks out but then walks back in with a tray as I pray to god for it to not be Porridge. Turning around I look at the tray, as I see four pieces of triangle toast, with butter on the side and a glass of water. Finally some human food.

"Miss Banks, how have you been? Anything happen recently?" Asking me questions while I take a big gulp of the chewed up toast I take sip of the water, to help me swallow as I look at her looking at my records on the bottom of the bed.

"Good, nothing really happens as I am stuck in this room." Replying to her question as I pick up half the toast I chewed up already. She chuckled as she walked over to the chair, beside my bed and watched me as her blue eyes absorbs my movements. Awkward.

"Oh your friend, Ellie wants to invite you to a National Basketball Association this afternoon and she said P.S if you don't come she'll drag you out even if she has to." She knows my symptoms aint serious anymore, so I'm allowed to go out but come back for my last run-scan. I got a final exam to die for, one last essay to finish, and I'm supposed to be revising this afternoon but no - today I have to drive, two hundred and fourteen miles to the basketball arena in New York and I'm all the way in Boston in order to just watch, the basketball championships.

Sighing I remove the blanket off my legs and get out of bed while Leila passes me my ticket and exclusive entrance meaning V.I.P. Grabbing my suitcase I lift it up, and lay it on my bed as Leila leaves me for privacy looking at my clothes I look for an outfit to make my come-back. The vicious car-crash that involved me got me in the hospital for three months and a week and no one has seen me since then, except the Doctors and Nurses.

Looking at my outfits I put on an oversized cream sweater showing my left shoulder, with black satin skinny jeans, Jimmy Choo black Katima heels with a few bracelets and rings I put on some natural make-up with a line of black eye-liner on the top of my eyelid, and applying a nude lipstick which goes with my skin, grabbing a satchel I put some things I'll need as I grab a water bottle, and walk out of the hospital letting Leila know I might be coming back late.

Heading towards the car I look at my iPhone and reading three PM the drive is a three-hour and thirty-five minute journey so I'll probably get there at six ,or maybe later due to traffic. Sighing I'm feeling tired already as I walk towards my car that been parked there for a while. Opening the doors, to my brabus Mercedes g wagon polished black not white as I turn the engine on and put my bag in the passenger seat. Getting the car warm, for a few minutes I have my satnav on as I the drive to New York. It was quick as the Mercedes ate all the miles.

Arriving there, there were quiet a lot of people including celebrities and it seems like the press already got their way in. Today it'll be Miami Heat versing the Spurs which will be a good match, since there both amazing teams. Parking my car I see Ellie black Mercedes cla which is a fine car indeed, getting out I grab my stuff putting on my black ray-bans to block out the camera flashes that'll hurt my eyes as I walk in through the press, and I'm still alive kindly the bodyguards helped me through. Walking through the hall-way I find Ellie by the reception as her luscious blonde straight hair trail down her back as I put my hair into a high-ponytail, but amazingly the vitamins that the hospital gave, made my hair thicker and longer.

She turns around and then her light brown eyes catches up with mine as I remove my shades and look at her, feeling my mouth curl up into a smirk. She squeals, as she looks gorgeous as ever to be honest there is not one day where she looks horrible even in tracks or greasy hair. She runs up to me as she launches a hug at me I giggle as I hug her back with the same amount.

"I can't believe it you came! I thought you was going to use the exam, as an excuse." She says as my sweat drops. She knows me too well as I smile. She's here in a crochet white top with beige skinny jeans and some nude Jimmy Choo Anouk heels.

"Well at least I'm here." I say as she giggles and takes my hand to the entrance of arena, as we walk in and find our seats while we look around. Cause we got V.I.P we sat in the front line basically the inner circle, as we tried looking for our seat numbers. People were already sat in their seats as me and Ellie, were searching after a while now we've finally found our seats. We walked towards them as we then noticed it was taken by two hot guys.

Just to mention it, they were quiet good-looking. What? Shut up Emersyn you don't know what you're saying. One was a red-head and the other one had two shades of blue I guess it was two-toned, but then the red-head eyes were such a bright blue almost like the shade of sapphire. Then the two-toned blue guy had crimson red eyes, his face was unique with a strong jaw and cheekbones like Johnny Depp his face was like Matt Bomer and I have a feeling underneath them clothes he must have one hell of a body. I flush over them thoughts, as I try snapping my self out of them and just try to not embarrass myself.

"Excuse me, but you're sitting in our seats" Ellie says straight forward as I stand there holding the drinks we got. The two guys turn their heads to look at us both as they both have an interest in Ellie you can just tell. My eyes don't look amused but I get compliments by people saying I have eyes just like Marilyn Monroe, I guess cause my eyes are like sleepy eyes. But Ellie her eyes were like innocent eyes but take a look at her personality ,she's full of surprises. Me I'm just plain old me.

"Well you're in **my** seat" I mutter as I look at the red-head plainly. There were four seats and these two took the middle seats which means me and Ellie would have two guys between us, sitting on the sides. That's not how we like it. He looks at me as I look back not really getting amused but that was my seat! I know I sound like a child.

"Amusing. Sorry about that ladies I didn't know we'll be having company" He says as he smiles. Standing up he's taller than us as he moves to his proper seat, on the right as I sit in the seat he sat in while Ellie is on my right and me sitting next to the two-toned blue hair guy. Great title huh?

"Well, my name is Tala Hiwatari Valkov and he's my brother Kai Hiwatari." The guy named Tala says. As he says they're brothers I thought pfft, they look nothing alike but that'll be rude of me to say that. But to think of it, Tala has red hair as Kai has red eyes, and Kai hair is blue and Tala eyes are blue? That could mean something couldn't it?

"Ellie Turner, call me Ellie." See! She can even introduce herself so well in confidence. Not really paying attention to my surroundings I start to day-dream, and think that should I have come all the way here? I mean watching the basketball championships is cool and all but for some reason I just feel awkward. Thinking about things or even over-reacting, Ellie nudges me with her elbow as I look up at her and realise that they're waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Emersyn Banks." I say simply as Mr Valkov smirks and looks over at the basketball court that's beginning to start. I look at Ellie as she smirks and takes a sip of her drink, while having this grin on her face, I roll my eyes as I look over at the court.

"So Miss Banks, you were one of the survivors of the big car crash in Boston?" How does he know I'm one of the survivors? A lot of them was seriously injured and I was one of them, but I managed to recover well, so really I have strict boundaries and this is way over.

"Your correct Mr Valkov, I must ask how do you know I'm one of the survivors when you only just met me?" Asking I lean back as I raise my eye-brow at him, taking a look at Mr Hiwatari or Kai he's smirking.

"Well point made Miss Banks." Mr Hiwatari speaks up as I look at him to catch his dark mysterious crimson coloured eyes look at my gold-hazel ones. It's like I can look through his soul as I didn't know staring into someone eyes can be so interesting yet somehow fun?

"Thank you Mr Hiwatari." I reply as I break the eye contact and lean back into my chair as I watch the game, I started to bite my bottom lip feeling now a little nervous but it's a habit. I wasn't in most of the conversation and Mr Hiwatari wasn't talking that much either. The first part of the game went quickly, as it was already half-time. It's a draw as the two teams are very competitive and these guys are so tall and muscular even Tala and Kai. Ellie and Mr Valkov was having their own conversations with each other until Mr Valkov got me in.

"So Miss Banks, what do you do in business?" He asks as I bite my lip again. Sighing I look over at him to notice that he was watching me so was Mr Hiwatari.

"Right now I'm going through exams and essays but, I've been qualified as a fashion magazine editor after university. What do you do Mr Hiwatari?" I say getting him involved in the conversation as I look back at the court with a smirk. Why do I feel so cheeky all of a sudden?

"I'm a CEO for telecommunications and developing software's Miss Banks." He says as I blush a little and bite my bottom lip as I don't know how this guy is having this much reactions coming out of me. He must be having ladies fall on the floor for him, and shouldn't it be illegal for a guy to look so handsome or charming?

He watches me as I look at the time, and take a sip of the drink me and Ellie got before the game as the time was reading quarter past eight, I should be making a move. Sighing as I don't want to leave but for me it's a three hours and forty minutes drive from here to the hospital.

"Well it's my time to be leaving and don't argue I got a three-hour journey from here to go back at Boston, Leila is going to lecture me if I come any later, sorry Ellie but I'll see you soon." I say as I grab my stuff and get my car keys out as I stand up and give Ellie a hug as then she un-expectedly stands up and hugs me back.

"At least you came, I'll pay a visit soon babes have a safe journey back." Ellie says as I smile in appreciation. I wave a goodbye at the other two as I walk towards the exit doors, as I was just about to open the door but then see an arm behind me push the door open and not to mention he has a nice black diamond watch, I look over my shoulder to become inches away from Mr Hiwatari face.

"I'll escort Miss Banks to her vehicle." He says as I smirk and let him open the door as I walk out feeling the cold fresh air from the open entrance doors ahead. Suddenly it's just me and him, as we both walk outside saying nothing as my throat feels de-hydrated at this moment, why now? I moan as I get my bottle out and take a few sips of cold water as we walk outside.

"So Miss Banks." I don't like that.

"Emersyn." I correct him as he smirks and glances at me.

"Kai." He says as it's my turn to smirk as his eyes are still on me.

"Emersyn, you have a long journey back to Boston." Kai says as I look behind us and notice that a bodyguard is following us a few meters away from us, he's probably Kai's bodyguard. For what?

"Yes I do, I'll like to get there as soon as possible." I reply as I start to feel droplets of water coming down as I look at Mr Hiwatari -Gah I mean Kai. Walking quicker to my car I open it up as Kai quickly puts himself in the passenger seat.

"Even in the rain?" He says as I chuckle and start the car up so that the engine starts to warm up. I look at the rain as it starts to get heavy as my face suddenly turns pale.

"Nice car, Mercedes brabus g wagon? Manly car for a feminine women like you." He starts a conversation as I giggle a bit and notice that the bodyguard is standing under an umbrella behind my car.

"Yes it's a Mercedes brabus g wagon, and I guess I fancy a manly car, Mr Hiwatari." I reply as I just re-called what I said and realised I said Hiwatari instead of Kai. His face frowns a little and turns a little dark before I hear him sigh.

"I'm glad that you fancy manly cars, seeing as you'll be needing to go somewhere, till we meet again." He says as he opens the car door as I fake a smile and wave as his bodyguard was there to shelter him with the umbrella, taking a sniff I can smell his cologne wift through the air as I snap shot his looks, dark grey low pants, a black V-neck shirt with a black hoodie on top and then a black hooded leather jacket and a pair of Timberlands. And I come here looking like this? God, everything he wears must be designer.

"Better hit the road." I say as I reverse the car and turn it around so it's facing the exit, as I drive out in this heavy rain. I wonder if it's raining back at Boston in Massachusetts? Is Leila worrying about me? Forgetting about all these questions I put the radio on as I hit the free-way. Getting my phone out I noticed it's ringing with Leila calling, putting the volume down on the radio I answer the call.

"Hello... I'm ok Leila, I'm on the interstate-highway right now... No not yet, I just left a few minutes ago... I'll probably be coming back at ten; looking at the traffic, but more likely around eleven, ok bye." I cancel the call as the traffic isn't so much according to my satnav putting the radio a little louder, the song Rihanna diamonds come on as I enjoy the song, she has an amazing voice in my opinion and her designer is amazing.

Arriving now back at the hospital which I forgot to mention earlier on, is that I'm in Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, amazing place it is. I'm sure you won't need to hear my boring journey getting here other than me being stuck behind two slow cars cause they were hogging the left lane, I can't believe I had to over take them even though I'm not that kind of person but people are trying to get somewhere, and fast. The hospital was quiet cause all you could hear was my heels click against the floor and the monitors beeping. Reaching my room I quickly undress into my pyjamas as I let my head fall into the pillows and sleep until I am woken up cause now I'm just too tired.

* * *

It's the next morning as my even lazier eyes look for the clock on the wall, reading half past ten I groan as I get out of bed and into the bathroom; brushing my teeth and doing my own business, I walk out heading towards the bed as I notice that Leila isn't here yet. Maybe I should give her a call or text? Just to let her know I'm ok. Grabbing my phone I sit down on my bed putting my hair into a messy bun feeling like a young teenager, texting away on her phone. I press the send button just to text her, as I haven't got credit on my phone wasting it yesterday while Leila was having a panick attack about me being away for so long and worrying about what time I'll make it back.

Browsing through my phone I see that my door opens, as I look up to see who it is. My eyes widen as my cheek flush. I... It's Kai? What is he doing here? He isn't looking up but he's dress in one of them Doctor outfits having a clip board in his hand and wearing some glasses. Oh, my god does he look hot. My face pales as I look back at my phone as I realise that today was my last check-up and my Doctor today was Doctor Hiwatari.

"Morning Miss Banks, I see that today is your last check up before your leaving?" He says as if he has no clue who I am. Sitting in black track pants and grey tank top with a white shoe-string vest underneath I regret wearing this.

"Doctor Hiwatari?" I say confusingly as he finally looks up as I turn my head around to look at him as he's staring at me eyes wide open until they darkened.

"Emersyn." He whispers as I breath.

"Kai." I reply sounding like I'm breathless.

"So your my patient today?" He says as he walks towards my bed before smirking, whilst raising his eye-brow, placing the clip-board at the end of the bed as I'm face to face with his. He's really tall as he's still taller than me even if I'm sitting on the bed.

"I guess so, I thought you was a CEO?" I ask as he deeply chuckles and looks back at me. He's different when the other aren't around.

"I am, I'm just helping my mother out as she's a Doctor too and don't worry I won't kill you or tire you out." His mom is a Doctor? His little brother also known as Tala is an architecture. His father I don't know yet and his little sister is passing Harvard Law School when Tala mentioned all that? Jesus, he's got a high repentant family.

"Doctor Hiwatari, what is my check-up all about?" I say as I shuffle around in my bed and turn towards the other side as I walk up to the window as the empty bed beside me has the window bed. Opening the window to allow some fresh air in I walk back towards my bed.

"Well your results came out all positive and good, the basics won't be needed to do and all we got to do is take another blood test just to make sure the confirmation is right, but putting that to a side your good to go." He says as he looks at me through the those thing pair of glasses. Why have I got attracted to him in the first place? Saying to myself as he just walked out of the room, I let out my breath as I didn't realise I was holding my breath-in, in the first place. He walks back in as he goes to the table pulling a machine beside me.

I guess he's going to do the blood test now well I haven't eaten anything yet so the results would be all good. Starting up the machine he get's the needle ready before tuning towards me with his million dollar smirk.

"Which arm would you like to use?" He asks, as I don't know how to answer that, I don't really I thought Doctors just get it over and done it but he's letting me choose which arm should take the pain?

"Which ever you feel comfortable with Doctor Hiwatari." I reply as I see his smirk widen revealing some of his pearly whites. He turns around to me, while looking down at what he's got in his hands he has some numbing wipes. He takes hold of my right arm as I smirk and shift my body around so he has a better hold on my arm.

"Hopefully Miss Banks you won't feel anything, but this won't take too long." I did I forget to mention that I have a fear of needles and right now I'm feeling sky-high like a rocket. Connecting the needle to the tube he looks for my vine as he pushed the needle through my skin, next the meat and then feeling that needle go into my radial vien makes me wince a little bit.

"Are you ok Miss Banks?" He asks as he heard my wince. I look at the blood tube and notice he's only taking a tube full.

"Needles and me don't mix." As soon as I say that he pulls the needle out quickly, as I didn't feel much pain from before but he grabs a cotton wool ball and places it over my injection as grabs a tear of masking tape and placing it over the ball to keep it still and in place. Sighing a bit he looks at me as he labels the tube and places it in a clear zip-bag before going out the room again.

Getting off the bed I notice I haven't got much clothes out so I open my suitcase as I un-zip and look for some dark blue skinny jeans, wearing a white shoe-string vest underneath, on top I put on a loose white sheer shirt, then grabbing a pair of Jimmy Choo Anouk in nude patent. Kai walks back in as I close my suitcase and point towards the bathroom as he nods and allows my privacy.

Walking into the bathroom I change quickly pulling off my tracks and pull on the skinny jeans it's a little high-waisted, which is even better for my white shirt as it stops at my elbows, having it cuffed I remember having this tailor-made as I found none that attract me except making one, well tucking it in and pulling it out a little bit, so it looks a little puffed out, being a fashion magazine editor I got to know all these things about clothes, I un-button 2 buttons as I slip into my heels. Walking out as fifth-teen minutes will do. Closing the door of the bathroom I notice that Kai is still waiting, but he's not in the Doctor outfit anymore but instead in some black baggy low pants but at a decent level, wearing some Timberlands, a black sweater with a white-collar and dark grey big leather quilted jacket.

"You look great." He compliments as I smile.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." I reply as he does his smirk again, I bite my bottom lip as I search for some jewellery in my bag as I slip on my Armani white diamond watch, and then sliding on a stack of rings on my right hand middle-finger and one ring on my thumb. Putting diamond studs in I close my suit-case packing all I have.

"I'll carry the suitcase, don't worry." He says as I look at him and smile. This is the first time I smiled so much, especially around a guy. Grabbing my satchel I place all the small objects like charger, phone, purse, water-bottle, keys, license card, and my apartment well it's like a condo but I've got keys to that in my bag as I'm ready to go.

"Do you want me to help you take this to your apartment, and take you to have some dinner as you let me use your breakfast time for your blood-test? All on me." He says as we walk out of the hospital after letting the nurses know I'm leaving we both head towards the car-park as I see that his bodyguard aint with him. Remembering his offer, I am hungry and dinner sounds fine.

"Ok, but let me pay for myself." I say as he frowns and shakes his head.

"No, it's on me and that's final." He says it like a command as we walk up to my car, pressing the button Kai walks around to the back to place my suitcase in their, before sitting in the passenger seat.

"Where in Boston do you live in?" He asks as I start the car up and wait for a few minutes.

"Why are you waiting?" He asks as it's been five minutes, now I can start driving.

"I was waiting just for the car engine to warm up, last night was cold so I don't want the car telling me to pull over and restart." I reply as he nods and then I remember his question, what he asked me. "Were going to the Millennium Place Boston Condos it's a new apartment building, built last year and it's on Washington street, number five hundred and eighty in the area called Midtown." Stating back as he smirks and looks ahead as I put on the radio hearing Bruno Mars Treasure come on. Driving all the way there he get's out quickly and grabs my suitcase, as I come out and close the door as he closes the boot and with one click it's locked as we walk out of the building parking and into the entrance as it's very exquisite. We walk in as the receptionist looks at me and smiles before remembering who I am.

"Oh Emersyn, your finally out of the hospital. How have you been sweetie?" Becka says as I remember who she is and knowing she remembers me too. I walk towards the reception.

"I'm much better, how are you and the kids?" Smiling back as she nods.

"Well they're good, education is something they need to focus on rather on their dad scripts, and I'm good thanks." She finishes before looking behind me. "How did you get Seattle richest and finest not to mention good-looking bachelor to come here?" She asks as she means Kai. How does she know Kai?

"Let's say it was because of an _invitation_, well I got to go and put my stuff away talk soon Bec!" I reply as she waves before I turn around into the corner to meet four elevators as they all go up. One opens empty as me and Kai takes the elevator, as I press floor fifth-teen and then NW meaning North West. This building is twenty-five story's high and when you first move in, you can get lost seeing as they changed the whole building into something modern.

The door opens again on the floor as no stops wasn't needed, so we walk out of the elevator and in to the corridor while looking for the room with the letter B on the door the apartment I'm in is the grand residences, there are other residences for options but I like space. Taking a right we walk down to find my room down the bottom, as opposite my room is the room letter C. Ms Davice lives there I think? I open my apartment door as I push it open to let Kai in as I remember I changed my apartment, having it all well almost all white with colours here and there. Luckily I managed to get myself the biggest apartment, on the fifteenth floor. Closing the door and locking it I walk Kai to my bedroom as there three master bedrooms with their own bathrooms, walking through I remembered the big long couch with the TV in front and electric fire-place and then as soon as you sit on the couch on your right it's an all glass view of outside. Beautiful.

Walking through the corridor my room was the biggest room out of the three by having an extra room putting all my clothes and shoes and stuff in there. Opening my door with the all glass view again I remember my room was white and red with hints of black while Ellie, was cream and pinks and the other room was what we guessed could be an extra or guest room which is left as it is. Taking my suitcase to my wardrobe as I start to quickly un-pack, before seeing Kai sit himself in one of them modern lounge couch beside the full glass window looking outside as I'm in the middle of un-packing. Putting everything away and all my stuff back at where it needs to be, Kai was now in the living room sitting on the couch.

"Nice place, do you live here on your own?" He ask concurringly as I shake my head and get myself a glass of water and then sit down next to him, as he moves and sits in front of me.

"I live here with Ellie but right now she's living with her folks in New York so for now it's just me." His eyes are really red but not bright, or too dark. His has matured masculine face features when you look up-close.

"Anything happens give me a call, my number is on the table." He says as I look at the glass coffee table and see his card but with his number on the back as I look at him and smirk.

"Well thank you Kai, I'll definitely keep that in mind whenever I'm in a situation you'll be the first." Smiling while talking, way to go Emersyn Banks. He gives me a smile as he passes the card from the table to me, as I register the number into my phone contact.

"Well now shall we go and fill your empty stomach?" He says as I blush and bite my bottom lip, as we both stand-up and head to the doors before I grab my bag.

"Kai." I yell a bit as I'm in the bedroom and he's in the living before I walk out.

"Yes?" He replies as I smirk and look at him, he's still taller than me even if I'm in heels I'm only an average height being five foot and nine inches but Kai is like above six-foot.

"Call me Emer, and just to let you know I've only let you call me that since Ellie, already has a habit of calling me Emersyn anyway." Letting him call me Emer feels like some weights have been lifted off my shoulders in the good way. Opening the door and letting him out before me, as I close and lock. I turn to look up to him as he smirks.

"Emer," He mumbles as I blush and bite my lip again as we both turn left and go down the corridor until we turn left and find two elevators on each side as we just go for our right, since that's the elevator that's going down.

"What would you like eat?" Kai asks me as I try thinking of some types of food and dishes. What to eat? What to eat? What do I like first of all? I'll just let him choose.

"I don't mind, anything you choose really." I reply back, sounding a little shy for some reason but I look back at him as we've just reached the ground floor. Striding through the hall ways of the entrance, we head for the car park as I open the car and walk towards the driver's seat before Kai stops me.

"I'm driving, I know where we should go and you've just come out the hospital so I don't want you getting tired." He's being so reasonable with me. But yet he sounds like a real gentlemen.

"Ok," Passing him my keys I walk around to the passenger seat as Kai starts up the car waiting for a few minutes, I smirk as he remembered what I do every time, before I drive. Getting the car started and ready to go we drive out of the car park and now on Washington Street as I have no clue where Kai is taking me. It's been a few minutes, and he's still driving to where ever were going.

"When do you graduate?" He asks as I try remembering the date.

"The tenth of July basically on a Thursday, why?" Getting excited to finish my up-coming exam which is next Wednesday on the twenty-fifth of June on a Wednesday as this year I'll be a 2014 graduate.

"I want to come, and when are your last exams or essays?" He wants to come? Why? What! He doesn't know what University I go to? He's going to eventually meet my parents there! Holy crap.

"My last exam is next Wednesday the twenty-fifth, and my last essay is on the second of July. Do you know what University I even go to?" I ask sounding a little surprised again, hearing that he just wants tag along like it's nothing.

"Boston University right? And good luck for them two exam and essay, I'm sure you'll do great. What time does the ceremony starts?" Oh my god, he knows what University I go to how does he know that? Now he want's to know what time the ceremony will start.

"Half twelve." Replying as Kai takes a right turn and drives into this private car-park were the gates open, as the building were going into is a restaurants and I'm dressed like this? The view on the outside is all black glass with glass door entrance.

Parking the car we walk into the entrance as we just walk in past the reception? Past the reception... Wait we need to book a table? Oh, he doesn't need to because he's a CEO and Seattle richest bachelor. But walking beside him, we get a couple of glances but I'm just keeping my head down so they won't recognise me, well that's if they do. Walking towards a black mirrored elevator we stop at the second floor. The doors opened again while Kai takes the lead, turning around to me he grabs my hand and leads me through, blushing at out first contact we go through the last door before looking at the table in the middle of the room which looks all private as now I'm starting to smell food. Kai let's go of my hand before walking towards my seat and pulling it out for me.

"Thank you." Smiling he easily pushes my chair in so I'm closer to the table, he walks over to his seat and sits down.

"This restaurants is very beautiful." I start off commenting on the restaurants as Kai looks at what I'm looking around before smiling at me.

"That's the bit I like about this restaurants, it's private and they cook the best meals in Boston. Is there anything you'll like to eat?" Asking as I see there is no menu so I look back at him.

"Surprise me." I say as he looks up before smirking, he gestures for the waiter as he comes in a blink.

"What would you like to eat Mr Hiwatari and Miss Banks?" Holy shit how come so much people know my name, and I have no clue who they are. I try thinking if a pleasant meal but nothing comes in mind.

"We'd have the original." Kai answers for me. Mouthing the words thank you to him he send the waiter off.

"So tell me Emer, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Question number one. Oh this will be fun.

"I like reading Novels, or the English history but more of I've been so interested in reading celebrities biography, trying to understand and read about what they went through and experienced. What do you like to do in your spare time Kai?" Replying with detail, Kai listens to me intently.

"I'm a very busy man Emer, but when I do, I spoil the day by doing many things and go to lots of places," His life sounds more fun then mine. His must do so much exciting things.

"May I ask, how old are you Kai?" I ask this time as I just wonder how old he really is, he doesn't look too old or too young.

"I'm 26." He replies as his eyes darken a bit. Just as soon as he finishes the food come in as I see two bowls, there's no starter but straight to the main meal as I look what's in the bowl and see that it's a thick soup with some seasoning in there too. His age is decent, I'm only 21 and he's only 5 years older then me, not that I'm considering anything I'm just doing my math.

"I've never had soup in such a long time." I say whilst grabbing a spoon, as Kai does too. Inside the soup there's something that looks like pawns as I take a spoon full and blow on it before I take a sip as the taste is amazingly tasty!

"Emer I want you try this, grab the garlic bread, tear a piece and dip it in the soup, tell me if you like it." I grab the garlic bread as this is something different. Trying what he told me I dip it as I neatly take a bite. Tasting it, the soup tastes even better with the garlic bread!

"It's even tastier, the soup mixes well with the garlic bread." I reply as I try it again until the garlic bread finishes, he chuckles as he does the same. Does he come here by himself? Of course not! He'd probably bring a meeting here just to have his dinner. After finishing I feel full and not hungry anymore.

"Would you like a drink?" He asks as I haven't noticed that I'm parched but thinking of it, I don't mind.

"Yes please." The waiter come's back with a fresh bottle in his hands, pouring the drink into my champagne glass as the colour is pale pink but bubbly. Taking a sip I instantly fallen in love with this drink. It's taste graciously delicious and tempting to drink again.

"This drink is delicious, what's the brand name?" I ask before realising what I said as Kai chuckles again, I bite my lip as I look over the table to him.

"You amuse me Emer, It's Prosecco, pale pink it's my favourite with also a few others." He replies as he says that I amuse him, that sounds like a compliment but I'll take it.

"I'm glad." I reply as I smile, a phone rings as it's Kai as I carry on taking a sip of my drink, enjoying it while it last. Kai excuses himself as he walks out of the room leaving me still sitting at the table. It must be important. After a few minutes he walks back in, not looking very happy.

"Excuse me Emer, but I must go cause of an error with work, sorry but thank you for the evening but will you be able to drive yourself back home?" He has to go. And just when I was enjoying it too.

"It's ok, I better get home anyway and revise for the exam, and thank you for the splendid evening Kai don't worry I know my routes." I reply as he smirks. Walking out of the building I walk back to the car park as Kai walks towards the car parked out in front. He waves before leaving as I give out my best smile and a wave.

Heading back to my apartment I open my door as I walk in and switch on the lights as it's gotten quiet dark, walking into my room I change out of my clothes into some grey track-suit bottoms and a rolling stone tank-top, before sitting at the kitchen table with all my revision books. Revising I kept checking the time as I had nothing else to do. Reading this paragraph about the revision of the English revolution, my eyes are falling asleep. Leaning into my right hand as I try to continue to read but then feel my eyes close.

As soon as I feel relaxed my phone goes off as I check to see who it is. It's Kai? What time is it? Twenty past eight, crap I need to eat dinner. I quickly answer my phone as I get out of my seat and pack my books up as I manage to take them to my room, placing them on my shelf.

"Hello?" Starting off.

"Emer are you ok? Where are you?" He asks so quickly and seriously as it sounds like he's in the car.

"I'm ok Kai, I'm in my apartment why?" I reply concerned as I wonder what happened. Why does he sound so shocked and a little scared?

"You wasn't picking up your phone, are you sure?" Holy crap, he must have called while I dozed off.

"Kai I'm ok, no lies. You must have been calling me while I fell asleep." He sighs as he sounds like he's relieved.

"At least your ok, I thought you was studying?" He asks as he sounds like his usual self now but a little un-sure..

"Yeah I was kind of studying, but I fell asleep but Kai I'm going to have end the call, cause I'm cooking myself some dinner now and I don't want anything happening to my phone sorry, good night Kai." I finish off as I'm boiling some noodles which was in one of them boil for two or five-minute packet. I know I'm lazy but I'm clumsy and I don't want to drop my phone on the kitchen tiles.

"Ok finish your dinner. Goodnight Emer." He says as he ends the call. I close the call log on my phone as I'm waiting for the noodles to boil. Walking back into my room I pick a book out of my shelf as I start to read the biography of The secret life of Marilyn Monroe I guess I always looked up to her cause of her talents and natural beauty and body. I wish surgery's, and implants never existed. It just messed up some, already beautiful people when they were natural but it's their decision.

I just hate how all girls are wanting to be skinny with the best-body, I mean I'm not that skinny I'm a size four and in UK size since I order clothes from there, I'm a size 8. I'm a curvy women and I'm proud to have curves. The five minutes is done as I enjoy eating my dinner whilst reading at the couch. Finishing my meal I tidy up and head to bed. Sighing I wonder if I'll see Kai again. But like he said, he's a busy man so he might not have time. Getting a text, I didn't see I check it out as I see it's from Kai.

_Goodnight Emer x_

* * *

**There's chapter 1 and I'm now done! *happy face* This is my FIRST fan-fic and I don't mind to any kind of review. What will happen tomorrow? Will Kai visit her? Will Kai really come to Emersyn graduation? And will he meet her parents?**

**I'm starting to have second thoughts on this chapter? Did I write too much or should I cut it down and just do 1 day, one chapter? Or continue it like this? Oh this date is set next year 2014. So don't get confused.**

**I can't wait to start writing chapter 2 and please review! Or R&R! **

**Ciao guys and take care! x**


	2. Who's The Caller?

**A special thank you to those who reviewed, favourite and followed this story, and thank you if you viewed this story, but I'll really like it if ya'll reviewed. But here are the thanks.**

**JD DC KC**

**Ms Essential ~ Aw thank you for the lovely review, and it's nice to hear that your saying my grammar and English Literacy is perfect, that's really nice of you to say that. Well I hope you enjoy this update x**

**Kiki-Li.R21 ~ Well I see that you agree with Ms. Essential but then again your review was lovely too, and yeah I kind of changed the year's so that it would be a bit more exciting and different, but I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this update x**

**Rebelle Boss ~ Hmm, the contract is about something but I'm saying you're going to have to keep reviewing and reading to know what's next and I'm glad you find my story amusing, thank you for the nice review I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

**XxKhloexX ~ Hehe, I can see that you've taken an interest in my OC Emersyn Banks, well I'm happy she sounds realistic cause I have tooken one hell of a time to try to plot her biography. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter x**

**MagicaalLove ~ Well I LOVE your review, hehe thank you for the lovely review and I'm glad you want to keep reading, I hope you like this update x**

** Mr. Drizzy ~ Yes it's 2014, different isn't it? Well I know one day was shorter than the other, but there wasn't much drama popping up, but thank you for the review and enjoy this chapter :)**

**xXFaith.22Xx ~ Ok I think that you're the only one who answered my questions, and that was nice of you to do so but thanks for the answers, I guess I'll continue writing 2 days in 1 chapter. Thank you and enjoy this update x**

**Lullaby-Babii ~ Aaw, thank you and I'll try to stay positive with all my chapters, and yes it did take me a while to write this chapter but you'll know why cause the main character don't show up that much unfortunately, but enjoy this chapter x**

**Smile-Chica ~ I know I'm upset that Kai is an anime too :( But oh well I'm sure Emersyn would make it sound more real-life I guess, I hope you enjoy this update x**

**XOAnn13OX ~ Thank you for the great review, yeah I tend to write a lot which I'm having some doubt on but most of the other reviewers seem to like it, and plus I'm surprised that my OC is sounding really realistic also the plot, I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

**LiliannaWilliam ~ Why thank you for the lovely review, well Kai going to Emersyn graduation is something to wait for ;) Yeah I write a lot but I'll try. I hope you enjoy this update :)**

**Valentina143 ~ Ooh nice name, lol thanks for the great review and I like your thinking but Kai taking a girl to dinner is a first compared to the series, and again I'm really glad you're finding this so realistic, hope to see your review again and enjoy this update x**

**Weezy ~ Cool, thanks for the review and your from Boston makes it even better knowing I got my research right. Well I, hope you enjoy this update and review again :)**

_**You got to feel good, to look good**_

**Chapter 2: Who's The Caller?**

Yesterday was a nice day, especially when Kai was with me taking me out on dinner, that was sweet of him to do so. What makes me feel like a little girl, is that I was squealing like a little girl over his text message _'Goodnight Emer x' _He put a x meaning maybe a kiss? No man has ever affected me the way Kai Hiwatari has and I can't think why? God, why have you let such charming men walk on this planet? For some reason I feel my heart pound in my chest, and my level of excitement start's to rise with a lot of excitement, is this understandable?

For some other reason, I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have sat, met, ate with Kai Hiwatari. I feel all fuzzy and warm inside as the movies would describe it like that. Okay, so Kai he's attractive, confident yet commanding, at ease with himself but on the other side, I'm guessing he's arrogant, and cold with work. Sitting up in bed going crazy over a text message I decided to get out of the warmth of my bed, heading towards the bathroom I brush my teeth and do my own business and head back out, as I try to think of what I should do today? Well I could do some revising, but I'm wondering if I might fall asleep through that.

Sighing I walk out of my room, towards the kitchen to get myself a bowl of cereal finally I can live my life without having to wake up to plain porridge, no offense to people who like or love it but for me it'll have to be dressed with something sweet. Pouring milk into my bowl and then searching for some cereals I try picking which one I'll like to eat, as I a knock was heard at the door. Moving in a pace I open the door as I see it's room service, Lynda!

"Emersyn, your back!" She says as she removes herself from behind the cart and walks to give me a hug.

"I know finally, but how are you?" I ask as I give back the hug before letting go and looking into her dark mahogany eyes.

"I've never been better, missed coming round to your room though, oh I've got something for you." She says as she always surprises me but what has she got, she walks back to the cart and pulls something out from underneath as I look at it and see a quiet big vase bouquet full of such colourful flowers.

There was some calla lilies, roses, Chinese bellflower, white tulips, yellow arum lilies, white and pink lisianthus, and red guelder roses if your thinking how I know so much flowers and names well my mother used to garden when I was little and she teached me all these names and that's another reason why I'm good at science when it comes to plants and photosynthesis.

"A delivery guy sent it, but it says it was sent to your room." She says as my first thoughts were Kai but it could be anyone, and I don't know who it is because you never know that person could put a webcam in one of the flowers. I then smile, and take the flowers before placing them in the middle of the kitchen island counter.

"They're beautiful." I say as I just look at the flowers and adore them. I wonder who there from though, looking at Lynda she smiles at me as she walks back at the cart and passes me one of them cereal packets as I smirk, that's what I was looking for.

"Must be from a certain someone, bless you darling so cute seeing young ones in love." She says as I chuckle, she's a middle-aged women but filled with so much energy sometimes I can't even keep up with her but I guess she's enjoying herself. She waves before closing my door, so that she can continue her job. I try thinking who it might be from but then I look at the card that was hanging from the side which I hit myself for not noticing turning the card around it says my last name 'To Banks' now that's something different.

Would Kai have called me by "Banks" on a flower bouquet? Or is it just to make sure that this gets to my room. Giving up, I decided to complete my mission in making myself breakfast as the cereal wasn't any different, the usual one I always like to have and surprisingly I never get bored of it, or the taste. The one and only Lucky Charms. I know it's like a cereal for kids but they're tasty, I'm more of a sugar person if you haven't noticed, but I never have too much or too less.

Whilst pouring my cereal I look around the room just looking at the view outside that's straight ahead of me, blue sky with a few birds out but it's just like a big blue blanket. Deciding to put the radio on I look over at my left to see a little radio as I put the cereal away in the cup-boards and take a step or two to the radio and turn it on as the radio was already set on the radio station I like to hear. It was already half-way through a song Mariah Carey ft Miguel Beautiful. Sounds like a nice song, great voices though.

Listening to the song while enjoying my cereal, I remember the text as I look for my phone in the kitchen as my eyes widens, where is it? Looking around I look in my bedroom and then sigh in relief that I left it on my white rattan beside table, still plugged in with the charger as I un-plug my charger and walk back to my cereal as I search through Facebook finding nothing really interesting, as I put my phone down and checked through some magazines that Lynda also gave. There was a picture of Justin Bieber and I used to remember him without tattoo's well at least with only a few, and now he's covered his left arm with them like a sleeve. Are tattoo's really worth it to be on your skin till you die? Someone has to tell me why, because it's just bugging me.

I wonder if Kai has any tattoo's? Oh god, I wonder what kind of tattoo's and where. Finishing my breakfast I wash my bowl and spoon up as I turn around and wonder what should I do? I mean I'm really bored, but I don't want to go out cause the sky looks like it's going to rain heavily, well that's what the weather reporter said. I don't want to revise for now cause I might fall asleep and I don't want that happening, I guess it'll just be TV. Putting the TV on I never get interested on the TV as I find that well, a waste of time when I could be doing a million of other things but what else can I do?

Okay, I give up I can't find anything so I'm just going to put a movie on going through the movies I look through the movie folder, where we keep all the DVD's and store the packets else where but going through a yellow DVD catches my attention, pulling it out of its pocket I smirk as I remember it's the movie Little Miss Sunshine. Abigail Bresil, is an amazing actor also acting in the movie called My Sister's Keeper, a very true but heart-breaking and tear bringing movie but I tend to not watch that movie. Putting the DVD into the player I skip the adverts of the story before pressing play as I grab a few snacks like a red wine bottle and glass, with some microwaved popcorn in a bowl.

Sitting myself down I watch the movie as it's only been a couple of minutes well actually twenty but so far they're at the family dinner, and now the dad is complaining about having chicken every dinner and now Olive is asking her uncle why he wanted to commit suicide, and found out that he was gay. Hm. Never get's old, chuckling a bit as another knock on the door was heard. Looking outside it was kind of day-light but the sun was starting to go down for sunset, walking to the door I check who it is as my mouth turns into a smile and then open the door as I smile at the person who's at the other side of the door as I'm straight-away pulled into a bear-hug.

"What are you doing here!" I squeal as I let go and smile widely. Ellie managed to come down from her folks a few days before she was supposed to come at basically at Tuesday but I wonder what she's doing here? She looks stunning as she still looks great.

"I'm coming home to my best-friend of course! I have to look after you, you just came out of hospital and I have someone to join us," She says as her little smile widens, until she turns her direction to both ourselves left as I look at what she was excited about. Coming out of the elevator with a smirk I can notice that red-head a mile away.

"Tala?" I say as I look at him in a business suite walking towards us like he owns the building. Wait. What if he does? He's an architecture so he there's a fifty percent chance that he's the owner of this building but it's amazing to think that another human being designed a building like this with just imagination or creativity.

"The one and only." He says' with a smirk as he walks in with us, and takes Ellie luggage as we both walk in with him behind us as I close the door, Ellie walks to her room telling Tala about rooms and how he can stay with us. What? No. No. No! It'll be just so awkward.

"So Tala will you be willingly to stay? Or just oh so busy?" Ellie says while looking back at Tala, smiling like there's no tomorrow. I look at them in an awe as I thought they'll make a cute couple. They seem happy don't they? Tala chuckles as he un-dressed a little bit. No tie and two loose buttons open.

"Sorry Ell I can't stay cause in the next morning I have to go back to Seattle cause of my little sister Cassie, maybe next time?" He says as I remember we have graduation, after graduation were moving back to our hometown Seattle. Were only here cause of University. I didn't know Tala called Ellie by her nick-name, I don't because I'm not used to it, I guess we both aren't.

"There won't be another next time." Ellie says as if it's like a disaster as Tala face turns confused and looks at her as I smirk and look at the TV as I press the play button and continue watching, trying to control my laughter that's urging to burst out. I look back at Ellie and know that she's good at acting so Tala better watch out, she still has her straight face as Tala just looks at her clearly. I turn back to the TV look out the window and let myself smile.

"I won't be living here after me and Emersyn graduated, were going back to our hometown Seattle were we have our own place." Ellie explains as I smirk at Tala who looks completely dumb as he smirks and raises a eye-brow at Ellie and now she lets out her giggle as Tala smiles at her as she lightly slaps his arm well biceps, as they come towards the couch, looking back at the TV as my smirk widens.

"I saw nothing." I say as Ellie smirks and shares the popcorn same goes for Tala as we continue to watch Little Miss Sunshine.

"Why don't we watch a horror movie?" Ellie suggests as Tala shrugs, they both look back at me as I yawn and look at them as my eyes are starting to get tired by looking at the screen.

"Laters, going bed we got Uni next morning, remember that. Night guys." I say as I get up and take the bowl as I just re-fill it for Ellie and Tala. They're cuddled together in the middle of the couch as I smirk and try to keep my eyes awake. Ok let me explain my eyes I'm guessing your kind of confused, if they're lazy eyes or not well they're let me see in between Angelina Jolie eyes and Marilyn Monroe's, ok I can't say anymore or then it'll turn complex. I turn back to Ellie as she thanks me for the popcorn also Tala as I smile and head towards my bedroom as I turn my room lights on and walk into my bathroom, brushing my teeth then the toilet and I'm done.

Snuggling in my bed I see that Kai hasn't texted or called me. Probably cause he knows his brother is here and Ellie? Having my textbooks ready in my bag also knowing what I should wear tomorrow I put my alarm on six, thirty as I fall asleep straight away as my eyes starts to close.

* * *

Ugh, there goes my alarm. Turning it off I get up and stretch out my arms out as I rub my eyes a little to try to get my vision more clearer. Brushing my teeth, cleansing my face, going to the toilet, I go into the kitchen to make some breakfast as I have a bowl of cereal and some toast with a cup of water, if you wonder why I don't have orange juice in the morning well that's because my stomach would give me instant ache and pain. Seriously. I turn the radio on as I see a note on the table top, and see it's from Tala. It says _'Good morning Ell, meet you later Tala x' _I smirk as I leave it there for Ellie to read. Sitting down having my breakfast, Ellie joins me as she yawns and smiles at me before I point at the yellow sticky note.

"Aww," She says as I chuckle, almost choking on the piece of toast that was in my mouth. On the radio they let out some music as the song 'Icona Pop I love it' come's on as I get into that morning spirit as I look at Ellie and see her dancing to it a bit as I giggle. Finishing my breakfast it was about five minutes past seven, as I walk into my room and get change into some "Uni clothes".

I pick out my black skinny jeans, a white top peplum top with no sleeves, and pulling over a light cream long cardigan which stops at my knees. Putting only a top black eye-liner and a little bit of gloss, I grab my prada black tote bag my mom got for me as a university birthday present. Putting on my black stiletto ankle boots I was done with my clothes as I grabbed my phone and placed it in its cover. Heading out of my room it's seven forty-six as I grab a water bottle, yes I get de-hydrated through the day but I rather have my own water bottle, then spending a few cence on a new one.

Ellie come's out of her room as she's in some dark red skinny jeans and a tucked in white bow blouse which look super cute on her. She's put on some cream stilettos as I don't know which brand maybe Givenchy, who knows but her. She holding on to a black brief-case bag as were both swearing similar shades of colour but her hair is pulled into a neat up do but with a few strands coming out framing her triangular face-shape. She has make-up on as she has neutral foundation on, with mascara and nude lip-stick.

"Emersyn Banks, you look amazing and I never get to ask this, who bought the flowers?" Ellie asked as she grabbed a piece of orange out of the fruit basket before looking back at me. I look at her as I smirk at her looking a little cheeky.

"Why thank you Ellie Turner, I must say the same about you, and to be honest I don't know," I look back at her as look at the time, and now back at her she's peeling her orange as she's offered me half, I took it as her smile widens. I bet you she's guessing it's Kai.

"I have someone in mind but I'm guessing you already know who I'm talking about, anyways let's make out move I took my revision books cause I'm guessing that's what most of the teachers, will be telling us to do." Ellie said as we both walk to the door, I munch on the orange as she locks up. I wait as we both walk through the corridors before stopping at the elevators, we both wait as I swallow the orange.

"I took my books too, and I'm thinking Kai? Was you?" I reply as I finish my last piece while she looks at me and nods, probably saying she guessed it was Kai too. But what if it wasn't him? I mean he's busy enough to send flowers but personally. I smirk at the thought as we reach the ground floor and walk through the reception through the doors as the doormen smile and open them, thanking them we head to the car park as we both look at each other.

"What's our last lesson?" I ask, if me and Ellie have last lessons together then one of us will take our car, but if were not we take our own car. Ellie thinks for a while before we walk slowly towards the car park.

"I have you for last lesson Science remember? So don't worry, were going with my car ok." Turning back at me, as I just nod in reply. We both walk to her black Mercedes cla which is again a fine car, worth its money. You got to feel good to look good when you're in a rich and eye-catching car.

"Ugh Science Ellie," I moan as she giggles and starts the car as she turns the radio on and the seat heaters, as the song John Newman Love me again comes on. Now that guy has a nice accent and great vocals I missed them vintage, classic songs they just sound so good to ease to but all together my favourite artist would be Lana Del Rey.

"I know, let the exam come and let the torture end!" Ellie says as I chuckle, we drive out of the car park and towards Boston University, a Center for professional education. Driving through the streets there was already traffic at the four-way traffic lights junction, and boy do I hate it here, it's always busy and sometimes you end up getting late.

Managing to get to University in time, Ellie is now just parking as we both get out and walk towards the entrance of the University and then meet un-necessary people.

"Look who just walked in." She says as I roll my eyes, and ignore her as that girl who was just talking was Leighton Marié who thinks she's the one for any kind of man. Sometimes, I just want to slap her and make her realise no man would fall for her stupid optimistic guessing, but because I'm so nice I haven't slapped her. But everyone knows her mom, let her get a nose and boob job. Which de-formed her face horribly, literally.

"Hear this Leighton, everybody's got exams and now we don't want to hear your little talkative mouth run all day long," I say as Ellie snorts and walks off as I smirk and just walk away seeing her mouth drop, you got to say the truth when you have the chance. And that chance I found perfect. Walking into a home class with Ellie as we met up with our other _good _friend Theo Dawson he was just an age older than me and Ellie but he joined me and Ellie a year later freshman years.

"Good morning Ell- Emersyn your back!" He says as me and Ellie giggle. We sat together in the middle row of the room, where our seats were formally at so we had no problem sitting here. We was glad that Leighton was in front of her along with her posse sitting around the room but not above us as were two rows away from the top row. No one is allowed to bring laptops as the teachers know that, laptops don't really help us revise except browse through the internet.

"Better as ever Theo, oh and morning to you too." I replied as I sat in the middle as Theo was on my right and Ellie was on my left. We had our own desk's as I placed my revision books out for this lesson as everyone started to come in, after a while the teacher arrived, I don't know who she is but all she wrote on the boards was '**Revision, NO speaking.' **As we got the point I read my book maths book as I haven't revised in Maths much. Getting somehow interested I learnt a few things but hopefully in the last exam, I'll be able to remember this stuff. The bell went as I put my book back before walking out to our next lesson, as most of our lessons are one hour, maybe two hours or and one and a half but it depends which days. Mostly today and tomorrow is a revision as our essay this Wednesday finishes at three-thirty or maybe at four o'clock.

"When did you leave?" Theo ask as he ruffles his light brown hair and looks at me with his light green eyes as I try to count it was two days ago wasn't it? Yesterday was movie and the day before that was Kai and mine dinner after coming out so it was just a day.

"A day ago, don't apologise okay," I say before Theo can as he looks at me and smiles, he gives me a hug as Ellie goes to her class before waving a good-bye as mine and Theo class is now just a few lockers away, our class was put in the location of the old library and our teacher for this lesson either let us revise or read a book as I choose to read a book other than another textbook.

The book I found was kind of interesting as it was the book 'Fifty Shades of Grey' I heard this was a popular book, in New-York which was the best-selling book. Most people mumble at how hot Christian Grey is but who is he? I have a few facts about him also Anastasia Steele and then they say S&M and BDSM. Jesus, what interesting minds. I don't think I'm going to hate, but like. But at the beginning of the story I chuckle as Anastasia sounds a bit like me, but different appearance. And then there's sick Kate who can't go for her interview with Mr Grey and then Anastasia kindly decides to go for her, as Kate said see waited for many months for this interview. So she went from Vancouver to Seattle in Kate's car, wow that's far almost like me going from Boston to New-York to just watch a basketball game. She's got there and now in Mr Grey office and he sounds like a total hunk, ok his charm just gotten to me and for some reason I think that he looks a bit like Matt Bomer? Any one else agree with me?

Just when I gotten deep into the book the bell goes as I put the book back to not let it distract me when I have to revise, Theo looks at me with a smirk as I see he has that the same book but it says 'Fifty Shades Darker'? Wow, the author must have been really busy but, just reading the beginning she's got me as a fan. But walking out me and Theo wait outside Ellie room as they're now let out.

"Did you like the book?" Theo ask me as I look at me a but confused. What is he on about? Oh, the book!

"Fifty shades of grey?" I reply as Ellie finally come's out as she smiles at us.

"What have you guys been up to?" She says as I look back at Theo.

"Emersyn has started to read Fifty Shades of Grey." Theo says quickly as my mouth opens widely, I know that Ellie is not much of a fan with that book but she looks at me with a serious face.

"Ah What? Theo is reading the second book, and I only read about a few pages, not fair!" I said as I pout and look away as we walk towards the cafeteria to get our lunch, so we won't have to wait in line and trust me the line is longer then you think and if you get there late, you practically won't find anything left or good to eat.

"Why did you read it in the first place?" She says as I look back at her before sending Theo a death glare.

"I wanted to know why people went crazy over that book, Jeez you sound just like Kate." I mutter as I look away before smirking.

"What did you just say?" She asked as I turned around, she raised a eye-brow at me.

"Hm? What? Can you say that again?" Acting as if I couldn't hear her, she sighs rolling her eyes at me as I giggle and know she's given up.

"The book is good though." Theo commented as I bit my bottom lip trying to hold my laughter in, while Kate let out a mumble I couldn't make out.

"I agree." I replied as I chuckled letting Ellie walk ahead of me and Theo as we both looked at each other and let out a laugh.

"Ugh, can we just go and get our lunch!" Ellie says in exaggeration or maybe she just exaggerated a bit. Getting out lunch I got myself a tuna and sweet-corn sandwich, with a strawberry cheesecake. Putting it away in my bag safely, I snack on a cereal bar as Theo is biting into an apple while Ellie is having a fruit salad she bought.

"What shall we do after graduation?" Theo suggested, looking up at sky I always wonder why the sky is blue, why not Purple? Green? Why Blue?

"I don't know, Ellie?" I say as Ellie throws the packet in the bin before sitting down with us again. I'm finished eating my cereal as I decided to hold onto it until I walk past a bin.

"There's a club, we can go there to party before the work comes in?" Ellie suggests as I feel a little queasy with the idea of clubbing, or partying or dancing and becoming drunk and end up in a bed with a person you have no idea whom is.

"Here or in Seattle?" Theo ask. Good question, should he "party" before we leave or party all the way to Seattle. I'd probably prefer it here.

"Here." Me and Ellie says at the same time as we both smirk before Theo grins ear to ear.

"Then it's planned." He says as the bell has just gone.

The next two lessons were boring as ever as our professor was talking about something I wasn't paying attention to, must have been about the topics to revise on which he said about two times before the lesson. Letting the class out a few minutes later, I sometime hate him for that I mean aint teachers supposed to let you out on the dot? It's sometimes ridiculous that teachers do it purposely, when they're saying something you already know. Walking out with Ellie, for the whole day we didn't have that annoying Leighton bother us for the day well let's no jinx it now, walking back to Ellie car me and Ellie both notice her sitting in her car, she was in this silver Porsche boxster. I hate Porsche cars, not just cause she has that car is just that them kind of cars are not my kind of cup of tea.

"Want to go to the mall?" Ellie says as I look at my phone seeing no miss-calls or messages. Sighing I look back at her and smirk, why not? I have my purse with me don't I?

"I DON'T HAVE MY PURSE!" Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't check? And here we are in the store buying dresses for the nightclub we'll be going to after graduation, and I'm trying on this gorgeous royal blue bandage dress which is strapless and in this amazing black open heels.

"I'll pay don't worry babes, we all forget once in a while." Ellie says as she undress me out of my dress, Ellie to me is so much like a big sister even though I'm the older one.

"I swear to god, I don't know what I would have done with out you." I say as I re-dress as we both walk out of the changing rooms and towards the reception.

"You would have put that dress back where it was, and let someone else buy that one of a kind dress, I mean seriously it has such beautiful yet heavy embroidery around the waist." Ellie says making me feel like if I never bought that dress it would have been a disaster but here we are spending already one thousand and two hundred and twenty-seven and fifty cence on our outfits together on her card. I need to repay her back.

While we walk out of the store as I look around and then look through at the stores around before noticing the two-toned blue hair I know, Kai. Kai is here in this very mall going into a store for ladies, but with who? Walking a little bit closer he's with another women who looks completely different then him and she's a blonde! No offence to Ellie or any other blonde but her blonde is a real close shade to white maybe a platinum blonde. She looks pretty and high-class as I walk away, Kai has been out here in Boston and he couldn't text or call me? I thought he had business?

"Emersyn your quiet?" She says as I sulk a bit about Kai being here without telling me, but why should he? He just met me? Ugh, why am I going crazy about seeing him with another women?

"I'm feeling tired now, and we've bought our outfits, can we go home?" Lie. I just don't want to be under the same roof or building as _he _is and it seems like he has all the time in the world. So, why should he bother coming to my graduation? It's so stupid of me to invite or even tell him! Then Ellie looks at me before giving me a hug.

"Girl ever since you went to the hospital you've been so weak, maybe next time we can go on a shopping spree or maybe, I should give you your favourite candy what were they called oh, Skittles!" She says as I laugh at her, she remembers my favourite candy since high school, oh god I never had them in a long time. Walking back to the car park I don't know why I try to dodge Kai. I guess he'll just be a good guy-mate, well he sounds too nice maybe he's married or gay?

"Ellie." I ask her as I let my head rest on her shoulder as we both walk to the car, getting through the elevator I managed to hide from him.

"Hm?" She replies as I sigh that were both single girls, I mean where could Mr right be? Ellie is probably getting closer than me.

"Do you think Mr Hiwatari is gay?" I ask, a few seconds later she muffled out a loud laugh, something I haven't heard since the car-crash.

"Me and you Miss Banks, we need a lot of catching up." Ellie replies me, not really answering my question but her laugh just did it for me.

"Oh guess what!" She randomly says with excitement.

"What?" I look back at her as I am no longer, resting my head but looking at her whilst raising my eye-brow.

"Guess first! That's the whole point." Wow she is really excited about this, I try thinking of something of what can really excite her, maybe Tala? Well this ought to be a funny one.

"Your pregnant?" I reply as I try to hide my amusement by biting my lip down. Her face turns down with giving me a are-you-serious look.

"No! Me, Tala na-da!" She says as I smile and turn back at her.

"Tell me then," I say as she then walks over beside me, giving out a sigh.

"You're a bad guesser, you know that." She says as tut at her.

"Okay, just tell me." Now I really want to know what she wants to say. She's smirking a lot as we finally arrive back at the car, we put our bags in the back seats while Ellie starts the car.

"We got no Uni tomorrow, the teachers and professor's came around to tell every class, cause they want us to use tomorrow as a day for revision," Okay, was that it? Was school being closed made her excited? Really? I look at her un-amused or like seriously-that's-what-you-had-to-tell-me-so-badly? 

"What?" She then says as she now tuts and roll her eyes, before driving out of the parking space, and now on to the main road outside the mall.

"Nothing, nothing I'm just surprised your excited about that and now we both know that me and you are never going to revise!" I say to her while she sighs but letting her voice cackle a bit as if something was stuck in her throat, but sometimes I don't know if I'll ever understand this girl.

"But we can have a half day like that, you know revising whilst having a girly night with each other ice-cream, books, face-masks and textbooks and all sorts of stuff. Oh my god let's do it today! Like when we get back at the apartment!" I look at her as I sigh and give up. She then giggles looking like a little girl which is cute, no feelings or affection there, were just good best-friends, almost like sisters okay.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." I mutter as she chuckles and drives up in the car-park. We both get out as we grab our stuff and head back to our rooms, saying hello to Lynda we walk into our apartment, undress put our stuff away as we get out movie night ready, along with our books.

From then we put out pyjamas on as I walk out of my room and to the kitchen. Seeing as Ellie said she needed to buy something from the cafeteria she came back as she's still in her room, putting all the candy and food away she bought skittles as I start to get tad excited for this night, she's bought chocolate and vanilla big tub ice-cream but a small strawberry one if we like to change but then tidying everything else up she bought another big tub of mint chocolate chip ice-cream okay, now she's bringing back the past girly nights. Here in packets, she bought some face-masks, scented and non-scented candles, mm red and white wine, shaving cream and razor? Some new movies we can watch, and candy and chocolate who can forget that?

"Urm, Ellie why did you buy shaving cream and a packet of razors?" I ask as I hear her room door open as she walks in with a smirk. Oh no, she's not going to try and.

"No Ellie! I am not going to do that, what if I cut myself?" I say as she comes and passes me them both, I prefer waxing when the occasion is needed but why this?

"You won't cut yourself if you worry, trust me you'll feel so much better and waxing can hurt you more, its hot wax well that's if your into S&M and you like candle wax on ya." She speaks with a nice speech, and then ends up going over board at the end part seriously why did she think of S&M.

"And how do you know that candle wax is S&M?" I say acting smarter, as I am clever then her but there are some things were she's good at and there are things that I'm good at that two but it's all depends.

"Just go and shave, and I'll get everything else ready," She says as she leads me the bathroom, turning the shower knob as the hot water patter on my skin, turning around I undress and see that Ellie left some hot towels and put them on the separate heater. Getting in I soak my skin, and place the shaving cream and razor on the little shelf in the shower, I read the back of the shaving cream as I understand what you'll have to do. Okay this may seem an awkward situation so I'm going to skip on this detail and let you know after.

Getting out of the shower I think that my new routine will be shave, cleanse, moisturizer, and wash. Drying myself with the hot towels I grab my fresh pair of clothes and put them on while towel drying my hair oh and never ever say I should let it naturally dry and sleep with it wet, cause if I did that's something I will be regretting in the next morning my will never fall in place and it'll be a nightmare I went through, and it's something I won't like to go through ever again. Putting my old pair of clothes in the waste-basket I'm in grey tracks, with a dark-blue tank top having black ankle socks on, as Ellie is in red shorts with a white t-shirt with a red heart designed on it, I walk in as I see that Ellie was already making her ice-cream sundae in a bowl, having the ice-cream out with the many toppings and sauces to cover it with, I giggle as I lick off the strawberry and chocolate ice-cream sauce off my fingers I make mine as I smirk silently.

"I can already tell your loving it," Ellie says as I look at her and smile, thanking her for pushing me into that bathroom as were both having many scoops of ice-cream but leaving some for later, making my ice-cream sundae we both got into a sticky handle.

"I feel so bare you know, a little naked." I admit as I feel different and my skin feels so soft, and smooth and to be honest after putting on some Vaseline lotion on top it made my skin even softer, putting the ice-cream away and the sauces back in the fridge we left the candy were it is as we walked towards the couch with our glass and the two big bottles of wine either red or white as I went for red as Ellie had white.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Ellie asks me, as I feel like in a mood for an old movie, cause I'm feeling like a little girl I want to watch Alice in Wonderland you know the cartoon one? God, I miss that movie and I miss old Disney shows.

"Let's watch that old cartoon Alice in Wonderland, I feel up for an old classic Disney, do you want to?" I reply as she nods totally understanding what I'm saying. As she puts her sundae on the table in front before moving to our folder.

"I feel like watching something old too, bring back some good memories," Ellie says as I smile, she's still flipping through the folder as my phone goes off I put the ice-cream down before licking my fingers so my phone doesn't get sticky, I pick up so the caller won't have to call twice.

"Hi?" I say not knowing who I answered to.

**"Hello Emer," **Holy shit, it's Kai! Oh I wasn't expecting this.

"Oh, Hi Kai how have you been?" I say as Ellie turns in my direction with a big grin played on her lips.

**"I'm good thank you, been shopping with an old friend, how about you?" **He says as I totally melted like ice-cream to his voice, so that blonde he was with was an old friend?

"I'm ok just having a girly night with Ellie," I reply as he listens he sounds like he's walking somewhere or probably at an evening.

**"Girly night hm? Well I heard your university is closed tomorrow, and I want to wish you good luck in person and maybe have lunch?" **My eyes widen as Ellie was beside me listening, what should I say? He was with an old friend no one else but I can't always be sure can I? Ellie is nodding continuously, mouthing the word yes but I've got to revise tomorrow for the exams and this essay is crucial. Oh god, how should I put it?

* * *

***squeals* **

**Oh my god I know I'm mean! Emersyn sounds like she's going to say no but will she? Hahaha, this is it guys and I hope you liked this update. Ellie seems sure to be liking Kai and will Leighton come back in future? And is Emersyn sure to trust a good-looking guy like Kai saying he was just with an "old friend"?**

**Okay, guys do you know it's like really past my bedtime like it's not even night anymore it's 4:41AM (looked outside and it's (heavy) raining! So much for summer break) I know AM! I stayed up to finish the chapter! Completed! :D **

**Oh and I know I changed my pen name as it used to be PixieWoo and now it's my name Isla-Lyn. Call me Isla please! :)**

**Please review! R&R **

**Au Revior guys! Take care and much love from me! x**


	3. Heart-Breaking Details

**Yay new readers! I'm so excited and happy but then again I'm really happy that you reviewed, favourite and followed as well :D Okay, so now I want to like ****thank you**** guys and answer your questions and give you my thanks!**

**JD DC KC.**

**beyblade-lover.**

**Mr. Drizzy ~ Yes new characters meaning more explanations, lol Kai shopping with a new friend is a secret waiting for it to be revealed later on, and OMG you was right I slept through the entire day after updating, and the phone call woke me up and I realised it was around 5 in the afternoon! Well thanks for the cool review and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. :) **

**XxKhloexX ~ Ahaha I think I was on the Hype like I am now ;) it's been a while and it's almost 6AM now. Leighton well she's just another hater and trust me later on everything will start to be explained. Thank you for the lovely review and I hope you enjoy this new update. x**

**Ms. Essential ~ Thank you about my writing, it's glad to know a corrector like you know what I'm good and bad out but please, if there's anything bad point it for me :) Yes it was 4:41AM I guess I was excited to read some reviews, but then afterwards I hit straight to bed. Thank you for the sweet review and I hope you like and enjoy this new update. x**

**Rebelle Boss ~ Lol I'm more of a night owl, and everyone says Isla suites me well I guess I'm going to have to fit in it, and Emersyn decision was something I chuckled about doing but I hope all your wait came into well, joy :) Enjoy this chapter and thanks for the great review. x**

**xXFaith.22Xx ~ Haha yes Kai was the caller, and I love how you written that. Yes Emersyn definitely wasn't prepared for Kai to call her, and her to act cool was an act for her to pray that she pulled off, aw that's nice of you to say that :) Well I hope you like the update and thanks for the amazing review x**

**Kiki-Li.R21 ~ I think you might have been the only one who reviewed and answer the questions but thank you! Well we all hate Leighton, I just shiver when I write about her, Ah so now your understanding why people call me PixieWoo ;) Shh. Any who thank you for the lovely review and enjoy this chapter. x**

**Smile Chica ~ Well thank you for that and B well in surprise it's Emersyn surname, I couldn't think of anything to go with the name so I put mine. So my name is Islalyn Banks :) Yes I love them nights too when your hanging out with your girlfriends, well thanks for the sweet review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. x**

**Weezy ~ Lol I know Emersyn thought he was gay, that makes me smile too much thinking that she was thinking that he was gay, lol and thanks for the laugh-able review, I hope you enjoy this new update :)**

**Valentina143 ~ I think I'm in love with your name ;) And yes it's raining but then some days are sunny, it kind of gets me off the mood even going out, and yeah Kai needs some guidance but continue reading you'll see what I mean, and yeah thank you for the funny review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) x**

**SourBites ~ Yay a newbie :D Welcome to my story, hehe I'm glad to see that you're enjoying this story and my girly nights are like that too, well I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the cute review. x**

**LiliannaWilliam ~ Yeah I don't know why I have so much energy at that time four in the morning, seriously it's becoming a habit, and thank you for that and again I thank you for the considerate review, I hope you like this new chapter. :D x**

**Traviesak1 ~ Thank you for the kind review, I definitely need the luck I can get cause I kind of gotten a writer's block but I managed to over-come it :) Well I hope you enjoy this new update. x**

**LuckiiStaaR ~ Ooh cute name ;) A newbie... Aaw I have a fan! Well welcome to my story, and I'm really happy that you're enjoying it, and no you don't sound stalker-ish don't know if that's a word but you seem like a fun fan, and thanks for the love especially from, Japan wow. Thank you for the adorable review and I hope you like this new chapter. x**

**BitxcheyMe ~ Yay a Newbie! I'm glad you like my story, and I've kind of had a writer's block with this one but then seeing all the reviews made me continue :) Thanks for the lovely review and enjoy this chapter. x**

**XOAnn13OX ~ I'll love to be a Vampire, lol seriously that'll be like really cool but no human hunting ;) I know I even had Goosebumps thinking where Kai could have tattoos and that it'll be! Lol I'm getting excited and just to let you know I'm writing these reply back reviews and it's like 5:34AM now, but yeah thank you for the cool review and I hope you enjoy this update. x**

**akin 'to38 ~ Thank you for both of them reviews and the first review one you written for me was a big helper thank you! I realised how much mistakes I done and how I've written the wrong words for the wrong meanings! I'm surprised myself, well anyways thank you for the reviews and yes I love flowers totally in love with them, hehe and I'm glad you like the Ellie and Emersyn best-friend scene. Yes I feel sympathy for Emersyn too. Well anyways thank you for the helpful and splendid review, I hope you enjoy this chapter. x**

**PSXOXO ~ Loving the name and yes a new newbie! Thank you for the story, glad to know it's cute :) Bored your bored in the summer break? Wow I'm glad my story at least intrigued you, well anyways thank you for the lovely review and I hope you enjoy this new update. x**

**XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX ~ Yep, I tend to write a lot but I'm glad that you seem to like that, see I have a big imagination and trust me when I'm trying to go to sleep and it's dark my imagination just gets scarier, but I'm also happy at how Emersyn came out and I'm pleased that you like the lengths of the chapters I'm writing, I'm writing more of 2 days in 1 chapter :) so anyways thank you for the nice review and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. x**

**MagicaalLove ~ Thank you for the lovely review and I'm glad that I got you guessing, I put a lot of effort into Emersyn and a lot of people have taken an interest in her but poor her she doesn't seem to notice, even I envy her ;) But I hope you enjoy this new chapter. x**

**xXxCometxXx ~ Thanks for the review, so I got you interested in Kai and Emersyn relationship... Great! I'm glad to have seen that your slightly impatient about it, but trust me there will be a slight twist or maybe more than one! But I don't want to spoil it anymore, anyways I hope you enjoy this new update. :) x**

**Guest ~ Thank you for the review, and I'm glad I got you excited for Kai and Emersyn love relationship, but I hope that this chapter would definitely get you thinking, I hope you enjoy it ;) x**

**Well enough from review replying, on with the story and just let my say this the UK are really loving this story I mean I already got more than 50 viewers from the UK! Thank You to those who are viewing I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter but then again I hope everyone else is enjoying this story! :)**

**And I apologise for the such long wait, what I'm thinking is to shorten the chapters a little, since I think that they are a bit too long well a lot (I think).**

* * *

_**Your heart isn't plastic, and it isn't a toy, if you want it broken, give it to a boy**_

**Chapter 3: Heart-breaking Details**

I bet you're wondering about my decision about going out on lunch with Kai, well cause Ellie was bothering me so much well, actually she was literally harassing me to say yes so I said yes, and then he told me he was going to pick me up at one in the after noon so now I'm getting ready for this "date" which Ellie calls it, and I'm just having a difficulty in picking an outfit so what I've chosen is blue skinny jeans, something normal with a white tank-top that has the fabric that stretches so I pulled it just mid-thigh, on top I decided to put on a cream knitted sweater it's like a bat-wing but it's three-quarter sleeves, not wearing heels this time I slide my feet into tan knee-high boots which are flats. I guess I'm an average height being five foot eight or seven inches. Grabbing my phone and keys along with my purse, I place them objects into my nude side-bag.

"Ellie what time is it -" I stop my sentence as I hear the doorbell, oh no is it one o'clock already? Looking at my clock I check to see it was five minutes before one o'clock. Why did he come five minutes early? I move that thought to a side, and just think about this date... Wait did I just call it a date? Oh my gosh I called it a date, seriously what is wrong with me? Walking out of my room I look at him standing there in the corridor before Ellie turns to me with the same grin she had last night, I smirk as I walk up to Kai before walking past him to the door. I look back as he smirks and comes up behind, as I open the door before closing it again, damn he's a tall guy seriously cause I'm in flats I feel much shorter.

He's just normal today but wearing a few colours like navy blue baggy jeans, a decent length similar like Jay-Z or Drake but gosh it looks sexy on tall men. He was wearing a grey sweater with a black gilet, and some black Timberlands this time and he was wearing the same cologne, that's so like him I thought with a smirk as were walking through the corridor, maybe he's thinking I'm angry with him? There's a car parked outside as I'm guessing someone famous is here, but then the car-men opens the as soon as we come out, and then the guy I remember back at New York well he's actually Kai's bodyguard so then that means that this Black, Royal Royce Phantom is Kai's car?

"You seem quiet," Kai starts off as I settle down inside the car, it's so exquisite and we can't hear anything outside. So to Kai I seem quiet? Well who was quiet for the past few days? I can't believe I kept thinking about him yet I agreed to come on this date I mean he, like dropped hints well that's what Ellie says but then she says she has a positive and negative feeling about him, so what am I supposed to do? I bite my lip as I try thinking but I can't think of anything.

"Well I'm a little perplexed about the essay tomorrow," Lie, well a little, I am nervous about the essay but because it's about English History Ellie and Theo thinks, I'll ace through it since I already know so much about it, and instead I spent most of my days inside rather than going out like Theo and Ellie so, I'm kind of worried at how they'll do in the essay as well.

"You shouldn't be." Well maybe cause he's got a big job, with high amount of money and I mean seriously high and a lot but just because maybe he has more, knowledge on other things doesn't mean he could make it sound so easy, essays maybe or might be easy but it's the tense and serious atmosphere that shakes you up, like the examiners walk around the room to make sure no one is cheating, well to let them know that walking around can be distracting, and with them pacing up and down it can startle someone.

"I just go to be prepared, I mean it's about the English History so it'll be easy for me right?" I say as I look outside for a while before turning around to Kai as he was looking outside himself, why does he seem so quiet? He doesn't sound like the Kai I met in my car in New York, maybe something happened?

"I remember you telling me that, but what I want to say is good luck for tomorrow and the next." He replies back after a few minutes, for some reason I just get the feeling he's got something to tell me but he's just not saying it.

"Thanks," The rest of the ride was quiet, as we all could just here was the Kate Royal Bailero, Canteloube it seems like the perfect song as were driving through the countryside everything on both sides seems so green and colourful, some opera was in this song, it was slow and relaxing. I don't know where were going but it seems like I can let myself ease. Looking around I look carefully at the trees that never ends, and notice grapes are growing on them is this a grape orchard? Maybe a wine orchard since they're grapes.

"Where are we?" I ask as I turn around to Kai, he looks at me before smirking, he's not going to tell me is he? I look at him before I turn my head back around, as I look to see everything and enjoy these places while I can. Still driving through before we start at this big orchard hut, getting out I could already smell all the grapes in the air it's so succulent to smell and imagine to taste, I'm not a fan of wine but it seems like Kai knows a thing or two. Getting out, Kai and I walk towards the main hut as we see man with a smile who nods at Kai before Kai does too, as he takes a look at me. Why did I choose to dress like this? Why?

Looking around there were quiet a few farm animals, like chickens, goats, horses or maybe ponies, I didn't really get a good look at them but going inside were the wine was made everything smelt so good, I tried to keep my mouth to stop watering but everything around you was so amazing. Looking at what this orchard had I started to read, they do well fruits and vegetables having wine and cider, they let you have option to do some hand-picking fruit. Why am I getting so excited all of a sudden? We walk through an orchard before I get handed a basket, as I look at the guy all of a sudden.

"You can go through the orchard and pick some fruit, if your going to pick grapes then when you come back you can your own bottle of wine just for the two of you," He says before gesturing where to start as Kai is behind me, before I start to walk towards the main gate, I always seen people do this in movies but never have I ever thought about myself doing it. Walking through the orchard I guess, I'm glad that I wore these boots.

"Would the wine taste nice?" I ask myself before walk straight ahead as I guess that's where everybody would go, changing my direction I turn left, going downwards to see which aisle looks ripe and fresh and plus I don't want to be going somewhere were mostly everyone would go, so having Kai follow me I notice a branch that look ripe with some good grapes on it too.

"If the grape is hard is it sweet or sour, but if the grape is soft is it sour or sweet?" I say not really minding if Kai answers my question as I wonder is he does know, before he come's closer, I bite my lip feeling a little uncomfortable as I try concentrating about the picking.

"Taste it, I'll taste the hard one and you taste the soft one and then say it's sweet or sour," I didn't know you was allowed to try and taste, or then this whole orchard would have disappeared in just tasting it, but everything looks a bit exclusive and rich. Kai passes me a grape as I notice at how soft it is, I put it in my mouth as I bite it to try and taste what it taste's like. Okay now this is making me squint at how sweet it is, seriously it is _really_ sweet I look back at Kai as he looks perfectly fine.

"So how was yours?" He ask as I try to get the taste off my tongue.

"Too sweet, you?" I ask as he notice at my face that this grape was a little too much on the sweet side, I know I like sweet things but I don't like sweet fruit I prefer bitter sour fruit with a little bit of sugar but sour is okay for me.

"It was a little too sour, but it was eatable." He continue as we start to pick some of the grapes, checking the texture my method was a pick a soft and then a hard, soft then a hard one again so then the taste would be even, wouldn't it? So we continue picking before changing aisle's as we go down a right.

"So, Emer what do your parents do?" Kai asks as I wonder why about my parents, but shrugging it off I know that my is a florist owning her own shop and a few wedding banquets and halls around Seattle, for my dad he was a popular rock star back in the seventies or eighties but now he's settling in musical high school.

"My mom is a florist, she owns her own shop and some wedding halls and for my dad he was an let's say he was a rock star back at the seventies and eighties, but now he's working in a performing arts high-school in the music category," Well let's say in my life I got a big brother who is still in University earning a PhD since he already earned a Master graduate, if you're wondering how old he is, he's the same age as Kai, yes twenty-six.

"Your family sounds lively," He says as I look at him, he was picking some fruit before turning back at me.

"I guess they are, I remember my mom saying that I had a complicated childhood, so she didn't tell me until I was the right age, but I'm still waiting for her to feel when the time was right." I mumble as I realised that I spoken too much, I watch his facial expressions change from calm to concerned as he drops the grapes in his hands in the basket.

"What did she mean complicated, I had a complicated childhood I know that, but my parents told me as soon as _I was adopted_," He... He was adopted meaning orphan? Kai was an orphan, why all of a sudden as that taken a big hit at me a flash back hits my head but I can't make out the vivid pictures.

"Emer?... Emer!" He yells before my brain snaps back into shape, I look around before blinking my eyes a few times, ugh that gave me a little headache now. I look at Kai as I see him in front of me with his hands holding onto me both sides, his eyes looked worried, ah I feel a guilty now I don't know how I was out for but at least I didn't pass out completely.

"Sorry I just had a little flashback," I tell him as I apologise, he let's me go as he picks up the basket and continues walking.

"What was it about?" He asks as I try to re-call the flashback but all I saw was blurry-ness.

"I heard kids laughing, and looking at the place seemed a little dark with only candles to lighten the rooms up, I guess the electricity went cause outside it was a thunderstorm with heavy rain, the kids there was playing with each other and I then I saw this little girl who looked like me from what I remember, she sat alone looking outside I wondered why but then my attention went back at this boy who was sitting alone in front of a grand piano just sitting there, and that's all," That's all I saw. I could have looked for more but for some reason my body seemed like it didn't want to move.

"You saw all of that in a flashback? Describe the boy." Kai said, he started to sound a little different then usual, but a little bit commanding. I looked back at him as I started to pick some more grapes before trying to remember the little boy.

"Yes I saw all of that I just described it in detail, well the boy he had his back to me but his hair was well, similar to yours just shorter and the blue was a little more lighter or maybe more on the grey side," I describe as Kai kept his eyes locked with mine, he wasn't looking away or picking the grapes so that must have been important to him.

"That boy was me," Kai blurted as my face totally dropped, I just had a flashback of Kai past? But how could I of imagined that? When people have flashbacks, aint it supposed to be about the person who's thinking about it? Gosh, this is all so confusing!

"How could I have a flashback of you when you was a kid, if I have seen no pictures of you when you was younger?" I say to myself but it seems like Kai heard too, his face darkened into a frown as I now know he looks a little pissed off. What did I say?

"Then that must have been your past," Okay, now that hurt. He doesn't know me and yet he thinks that, that was my past I wasn't an orphan I had parents. I guess that hit him, hard, I shouldn't say things like this it's none of my business. I'm feeling a little guilty knowing he said something so deep out in the open like it's so easy to talk about.

"I'm -" He cut me off?

"I'll warn you now Emer, you don't want to know about me and I'm pretty sure you don't, I aint a normal guy and I don't want to mess you up, if you ever thought about me and you being together, that can't or won't _ever _happen okay, friends but nothing more cause I don't want it, or you." Is this Kai? What is he talking about? For some reason this feels like a break up with a boyfriend or a rejection for a dance on prom? Why do I feel like running away from him? Why don't I want to know about him, what would mess me up so badly cause of him? Okay Emersyn, don't worry or cry make it sound like you never wanted to be more than friends okay, just pretend you're not hurt, just pretend you didn't realise he wanted to be like that or thought like that, put a smile on your face and act it out girl!

"Kai... I didn't think of you and me like that, and I don't know how you think I'll be messed up after getting to know you a little more, but it's your choice in what information you want to share with me," There that was strong speech, good girl Emersyn keep acting like your not hurt, I mean you done that with Dylan, I'm sure you can do it with this guy. I turn around walking back to the wine hut, as Kai walks behind me. He looks a little surprised from my reply, but I'm not happy Kai! I'm hurt and confused cause of you! Why... Why did you do this to me? Oh, don't cry Emersyn. Not now, not in front of him or anyone!

We walk back the hut having almost a basket full of grapes, but I'm sure it'll fill two bottles maybe not to the rim just at halfway. Walking back we pass the basket back before a lady takes it to wash it, so that they're clean and cleansed. I keep a smile and happy look on my face as I wish it was just a mask, she now rolls it down this tray which automatically takes it, into the machine. The owner comes back with a smile on his face, as he walks in front of me and Kai.

"Now how much bottles would y'all like?" He asks as I want to be the one who answers.

"Two please," I answer before Kai could open his mouth as, the man nods before going out and back with two bottles which look exactly the same, as he passes it to me and Kai I look at the table before my heart decides to sit comfortably at my throat as I read the label _'Emersyn Banks & Kai Hiwatari' _with _'2014' _below it as I smirk at how pretty the italics came out, it was in a soft silver shade as the bottle was a deep blood-red, looking absolutely gorgeous with the label. Passing it back to man, Kai does too as he walks to the machine before placing it under a tap, turning the handle the grape juice come's out all liquid as the man grabs this other bottle which turns it into a wine, as he pours the bottle in the same time Doing the same for the other one, it was enough to fill both to the top. Thinking about what just happened, Kai eyes are fixed on me but I don't want any contact or even eye contact with him, he said I didn't want to know him but why? He's a nice guy... I don't care what kind of past he had.

"Well I hope you both would come back soon, oh and I must say you both are great grape pickers, well enough chit-chat have a safe trip," I smile as I turn around to see the car there waiting, I looked at my watch and read five minutes past two o'clock, the driver opens the door for me as I thank him, sitting beside the man who want's nothing from me I sit there with the bottle in my hands as I keep looking outside, wanting not even a conversation with him.

Listening to whatever was on, I knew this wasn't the radio as I recognised this song, it was from the 'Eurythmics' I think the song was 'The City Never Sleeps' it's another relaxing song, but at least it wasn't them heart-breaking songs cause that would just totally kill me in the white light, driving back I knew Kai wouldn't let me go home with out eating so we went into this small restaurant which look private, but all I want to do right now is run into my room and cry into my pillow like I did, with my ex. Why does these kind of faults happen to me? Emersyn all you have to do is pretend is that it didn't affect you okay.

"Emer,I-." I feel like uncomfortable now that he still calls me Emer.

"Emersyn please," I snap back, as I look back at him before I exit the car, he looks a little shocked but heck he didn't want anything in the first place, and slowly I'll forget about him and just move this shit on. He sighs before he talks again.

"Emersyn, I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it but I had no intention for a rela-." I cut him off again, why does he go on.

"Look, Kai I don't want to hear it. I understand but I too didn't want a relationship with you," That should shut him up. I know I sound mean but getting my say in this, my anger is speaking for me and I can't let him have the last say in this especially when he broke my heart back there.

He looks a little hurt before, we sat at the table. I didn't want to speak to him, but this place didn't look like it was a place for eating, it's something like Starbucks or Costa but I guess it was just a small café shop. Looking through the menu, I think I already lost my appetite but the only thing I'm up for is a muffin and de-café latte, seriously I hate that this happened I just can't.

"Would you like to take your order?" The waitress come by as I smile at her, I can see that she already tooken an interest in Kai, well I don't mind I mean why would I? She's desperate for eye-contact with him and I can tell Kai is still searching for something until he looked up to her, and smirked.

"Yes, I would like a de-café latte and a strawberry vanilla muffin thanks," She writes down my order as her head straight turns to Kai. Taking description of herself she has black hair and blue eyes, but her hair was pulled into a ponytail passed her shoulders, she was wearing her uniform which was a plain black t-shirt with the logo on it too, and for pants they were dark blue skinny jeans, whilst wearing black converse.

After Kai and I ordered our re-fills, were at the moment were I'm walking away from his car walking into the hotel not looking back, I want nothing to do with him anymore and he clearly said he doesn't want anything with me, so I'll just have to let him be and know that he wasn't the one for me. I walk quickly towards the elevator doors, as I try to cover my face by keeping it down as I walk into the empty elevator alone.

Opening my front door I rush in as I lock the door before speed walking to my room, my eyes turned blurry as I notice that Ellie was cooking something in the kitchen, I didn't know what it was , but she was cooking but I didn't pay attention to her as she was calling out my name, tears started to fall, my heart is starting to break, I can't take this anymore, even though it wasn't a proper relationship he complicated me. I shut my door as Ellie respects my privacy by not barging in. Tears are falling down so fast, to a puddle at the bottom of my chin, my breathing starts to get difficult as my nose start to block up, aint this the best way to revise for an essay tomorrow. I don't want to revise but I'll have too somehow, it's about history so it'll be easy. Ellie is still knocking at my door as I'm getting changed.

"Go away," Yelling all these noises is giving me a migraine, I change into my pyjamas as I snuggle myself in bed, having tissues surrounding me and a bin not so far away, I let my tears fall.

I don't know how long it's been but Ellie wasn't knocking on my door anymore, until she walks into my room with something, I wasn't looking at her as my face was looking towards the full window outside, whilst looking at the couch that Kai sat on when he first came in here. I felt her sit down on my bed placing something on the bedside table, she turned the lamp on as I realised that I used far too many tissues, and my pillow is drenched in my tears but it seems, that they dried out now.

"Em, what happened?" She called me Em, gosh she hasn't called me Em since we first met each other, that was cause she couldn't pronounce my full name but then we both decided to call each other two letter nick-name as I called her El. I smile but then in just seconds my smile wears off.

"I thought Kai wants a you know... Relationship but then he said he doesn't want one... And he said to me, it won't ever happen... So now I don't care but, but that hurt, I mean a lot El." Trying to speak my sniffs come in the way, so does my tears but I can't believe that this guy gotten to me so badly. Ellie pulls me into a hug, as she lays down on my bed, but sit's up so she pulls me to lying my head on her lap, Ellie plays with my hair as I keep crying.

"Em, he might not be y'know ready for a relationship, but the way he said it I can't believe that guy said it like that, what a nerve he has!" That's my Ellie, she always has something to say which will make me chuckle, but at this situation nothing makes me that happy. Ellie continues to play with my hair as we both sit there for a while.

"It's late and you didn't come out to eat, so I bought you some home-made tuna hot pasta, I hope you like it, but aren't you going to revise?" Ellie asks as I love her home-made cooking but, she prefers my cooking so we actually take turns. I sit up as she passes me the plate, I grab the fork but before I eat I sneeze into my tissue, now digging in Ellie sits opposite me as one bite is just delicious.

"So? Come on tell me how is it!" Ellie urges a reply out of me as I swallow the bites I've taken as I look at her.

"Ellie you know it's delicious," I reply as she giggles, I pass her some bites as she refuses and let's me eat the whole plate full.

"Will you be okay?" Ellie asks me as I look at her, between us it's usually Ellie going through the break-ups and me comforting her, but I guess today it'll be the other way round. Finishing the delicious meal I put it to the side as Ellie passes me some Tylenol, I hope this would get rid of my aching head-ache and hopefully it'll won't turn out into a migraine.

"I'll be fine, but I don't want to see him again, now let's start revising before we regret it tomorrow," I say as I try to bring up a better mood, getting the books we start to revise our ass off, I taught some new things to Ellie which were wrong, so now if any of them questions come up we'll both get through it, but I hope Theo would be okay with the exam but heck he's even better than me, so I don't know if he's revising. It's been an hour and it's midnight well a few minutes past midnight but my worries are what will I now do, Kai is walking out of my life and Tala is walking in Ellie I guess I'll just have to be happy for them two. Ellie went back to bed a few minutes ago since she was about to fall asleep, I read a few more books but now I guess I'm starting to get tired, packing my stuff away all I need tomorrow is bringing my iPad to Skype my mom, since she said to Skype her every time I finish any exam or essay, so I got that ready.

Putting some other stuff away, I get my outfit ready for tomorrow as I decided to wear something comfortable and something that won't be irritating me during the essay, so now I just set my alarm and head off to go to sleep and hopefully my marks would be above seventy-five.

* * *

**I'M SORRY! I'm stopping it here, and poor Emersyn gosh I have to be so mean and cold! Today I'll have to write 1 day since I'll be busy today and a few days after so I won't be home, and tell me what did you think of the break up? Thinking Kai is hiding something? Maybe to do with that mystery friend? No more spoiling ;)**

**Please R&R, and I'll like to thank all those new reviewers! Thank you and please continue reviewing. But hopefully in the next chapter I'll write 2 days, but again sorry for the long wait.**

**Adios! Take care guys! x**


	4. When Push Comes The Shove

**Sorry guys for the no update... I've been quiet busy if you can tell but I'm glad to say that this story is not dead... Yet! Well I don't know it depends with work schedule and stupid university yano but I do have the time for now to write this chapter! ANNNNNNDDD I'M BACK BIATCHES! |^.^|**

**A reply to your reviews... And a MEGA THANK YOU to these AMAZING PEOPLE!**

**PSXOXO ~ **Thank you for the super duper review! LIKE TOTALLY accepted, anyways yeah I don't who reviews but I enjoy everyone's even if it's criticism or something... Well I hope you like this update and accept my apologies for this VERY late update. x

**Ms. Essential ~** How could I forget about you? ;D THANK YOU... Your being too kind I know that there are errors somewhere but I'm at lost... Anyways I hoping that you'll like and accept my apologies with this late update. Enjoy! x

**Mr. Drizzy ~** Hehe... I REALLY LIKE your user-pic! Yeah OMFG I KNOW! I guess like nobody was expecting that... Well I hope so! Annnnddd! Sorry about the late update, I hope you can enjoy this very late chapter... Boo-Me... :|

**Rebelle Boss ~** Ooh, your very consistent about those words aren't you! xD Well babes I hope you can enjoy this chapter as much as I do. But babes THANK YOU AND SORRY! Cause like this is real late but I hope you'll be able to review the story... In time! x

**AnUnknownMe ~** Well welcome back! Been a while since you didn't review, but I'm glad! YOUR WELCOME! Anyways... Enjoy and thanks! x

**xXFaith.22Xx ~ **I swear like even thought this is like my 100th time writing your name or some think... Your name is like really amusing! ... Awkward well anyways! THANK YOU! And OMFG I had that happening to me once! And I'm like FUCK YOU BASTARD! And then I just walked away from him... And now I see that _boy _at university... Great right? Well then... ENJOY! x

**XxKhloexX ~ **THANK YOU BABES! Hahaha! Aaww, we all been through it and some guys are just dicks... No offense to whom are reading! Lol. Anyways babes enjoy the late update, sorry about it though! x

**Killerex.R21 ~ **AAAHHH YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME! I only recognised you because of your pic... Aaw I think Killerex took over Kiki... O.O Oooh, lol well anyways babes! Enjoy the chappie! x

**Weezy ~ **This is a probs cause this update is TOOO LATE! OMG I'm sorry! And later I'll make you LOVE my story! ;D Hehe well enjoy and apologies!

**SourBites ~** JESUS don't hurt Kai! I need him for the story... You can hurt him when I'm done but then I'm guessing my readers won't like that... Boo-hoo! Mm I LOVE CANDY & COOKIES! Gimme!... NOM NOM NOM... Enjoy the chappie! x

**Lullaby-Babii ~** His mystery friend... Well... You wait and see... Anyways.. THANK YOU! & Enjoy! x

**LuckiiStaaR ~ **Hehe yay! New reviewers! Cool... But GYAL! Spread the news! XD THANKS & ENJOY! x

**Smile-Chica ~ **I KNOW... I'm mean... But you wait and read cause like a lot of confusing stuff like will happen later on and it will have jnrowgaowjgk woopsy... Can't say... IT'S SECRET! Hehe thanks and enjoy! x

**Valentina143 ~ **LMAO... The way you put it cracked me up! xD A break up as an update! HAHA Lol. WEELLL ENJOY and THANKS! x

**LiliannaWilliam ~ **Hehehe... Cute face. Lmao... I'm such a narcissistic! . Enjoy and THANK YOU! x

**Traviesak1 ~ **BEAUTS! I'm mean but I had to do it! And I, Kai... Well I don't want nobody killing him and I got a couple of people who wants to kill Kai... Girl you need to help me save him! Lol. BUT THANK YOU AND ENJOY! x

**MagicaalLove ~ **Lol... You can beat Kai up after when the story is finish kay? Anyways I LOVE your review! Hehe thank you oh and I'll try to update like umm... Fast as I can... Anyways THANK YOU! AND ENJOY! x

**XOAnn13OX**

**xXxCometxXx**

**JC DC KC**

**akin 'to38**

**beyblade-lover**

* * *

_I may not be the best, but I am capable of achieving the impossible_

_- Anderson Silva_

* * *

**Chapter 4: When Push Comes The Shove**

It's been two weeks and I've done all my exams and essays, and let's say I did the best I could but I know it's the best of my ability in my knowledge. During those two weeks I stayed in-doors and the only reason if I would come out is to maybe go back to university, or if Ellie really persuaded me to go out grocery shopping with her. Ever since that day when Kai told me to stay away from him, it stayed in my mind like that, and the way I will look at him would be just a stranger, I know... I'm stilling thinking about him so what? I'm not crying as much anymore and sometimes if it was worse I would really drench and soak my pillow case to force myself to take it off and put a clean one on and try to stop me from wetting that one too.

Ellie has supported me all the way but it's usually her who was the one who would be in her duck pyjamas and cry in front of the TV and force herself to eat ice-cream everyday and now it's like the other way round... You know, like karma? But I did nothing wrong... We both did nothing wrong in our lives.. Have we? Well forget about that now cause right now I want to get in that party mood with Theo and Ellie and party ourselves until we feel good. But I'm sure that Ellie might get something tonight and let's hope I don't cause that's least in what I want to do tonight with a guy who I don't know and then suddenly find out I had sex with him and I'm pregnant. Not the best.

But for now all I want to do is get ready for tonight, while I went shopping a few days ago to buy the perfect dress I found one and it was a royal blue bandage dress which looked really good with my complexion since I'm slightly tanned now cause of the summer we've had for the past week back at university, and just to let you know Kai did come at my graduation, and he did have a chat with both of my parents but for me I stayed by Ellie and had a chat with some other friends going on about at how we couldn't believe that were growing up and all. When my dad called me, it seemed that him and Kai were having a laugh together including my mom but there I was, lost in between. He sent his good lucks, as he left at the same time me and Ellie did, Ellie was a little upset that Tala couldn't come but they did Skype later on that day.

I think that's the only time I actually saw him, but then it was na-da. I put on a black crop leather jacket which was quilted and fitted me perfectly, I love the make-up that Ellie did which was a dark grey Smokey eye-shadow which brought out my eyes much more, and she really made my high-cheekbones stand out, but! Who knew lipstick could make your lips look more pouty and very kissable, I just hope none gets on my teeth. Putting on a pair of nude stilettoes with a buckle so my shoes won't be able to come off.

Walking out I have my phone in my pocket and keys in my other pocket for just in case reasons. Walking out Ellie was in a black dress with a sheer part round her stomach, which totally look great on her and also was in some white heels. She didn't take a jacket as her dress was 3/4 as we both came out.

"Oh my god Emersyn! You look absolutely stunning!" I give her a small smile as we both walk towards the living room, I check my phone as I get myself a glass of water.

"Ellie I must say that you look gorgeous," I compliment her, as she blushes and mouths' the words 'thank you' as I wash the cup again and put it away before a knock on the door was heard, I get the room keys our as I check to see who it is through the eye-hole on the door and to see Theo there dressed up already with a glass of champagne in his hands, he seems excited as I open the door to let him in.

"Hey Emersy- **wow **you look beautiful!" Not what I was expecting from a best-friend but I remember back at the graduation Theo was a little jealous about Kai and me talking to each other for a while, and who would have thought he was the one to give glares, when Kai gave some back. Sometimes I don't know what to do with guys, but then Theo warned me about Kai which I was again surprised about, but now he's here looking like James Dean.

"Thank you, I could say the same about you," I reply as I close the door behind him and join the other two by the counter, having a few glasses of champagne we finally head out to the club "Estate" or "The Estate" whatever but what I do know is that fits super popular and a lot of people go there for many reasons I possible won't know or would want to know about.

"Lets get wasted!" Ellie yells over her voice as we walk over to some seats that are shaped like a lower case 'n' but with the table in the middle too, so thank god that there are only 3 of us out. But hopefully I won't bump into anyone and then embarrass myself. It's only been a few minutes and I'm on my second drink already which was called 'Chi Chi' but then it looked like a 'Pina Colada' which I found so tasty, my first drink was a lemon drop which took me right away to an absolute thirst. Ellie was already on the dance floor probably body rocking with a hot guy and Theo is by the bar... I think I'll go for my fourth of Un-balance meant, walking through the tight hot crowds a guy spanked my ass and it didn't feel good, I turned around and slapped him and just walked off, but seriously I don't know what's happening to me, it's like I'm seeing double vision?

"Theo!" Screaming over the music, the song Enrique Iglesias dirty dancer came on as that definitely got everyone pumped up, e.g to those who are dancing and also the strippers who were grinding their selves on the pole wearing the most revealing kind of clothes ever! So here I am standing at the bar waiting for mine and Theo Jell-O shots were going to take maybe in syringes too! Oh, that'll be cool. Looking at the time it was 11:07PM. I took all the shots and they were all in like different colours like blue, red, green, yellow and even pink but I think I took sixth in, in one go. Feeling a little too dizzy I clock around for the bathroom, as lights were flashing everywhere steam coming out from machines. I never noticed that there was so many people here tonight.

Telling Theo I was heading for the lady's room, for some reason I'm feeling a little happy kind of struck, you know I feel happy for some reason unknown, I should blame it on the drinks I had after the other, pfft there's nothing stopping me except to try to save my virginity and dignity tonight. I was about to throw up but I guess that's just the nausea... Hmm if I phone called Kai would he answered? Nah, but let's do it anyway right? He'll probably hang up to try and avoid me right? Managing to hold my phone in my hands with them trembling... Is it cold in here? Oh well I guess it's just me, anyways! I had Kai number in my phone and I don't know why I never deleted.

Surprisingly for the past few weeks, Kai did come to my graduation but I tried to ignore him whatsoever but how could he still smile at me after saying those things? Now, I really hate, hate, hate him! Pressing the dial number I kept it nearby my ear as I hear someone pick the phone up as I let out a little giggle.

"Hello Kai," I say sheepishly.

"Emer? Emer! Are you okay?" He's not even greeting me? Am I okay?

"I feel fine Kai! But how have you been?" I giggle as I try not and slip over my feet as I'm using the counter literally to hold me up.

"Where are you Emer?" Enough with all the questions!

"I'm not telling," I giggle again but more louder. Oh, Kai is getting frustrated! Hehe.

"Where are you Emer?" Again, but why so serious?

"Emersyn you ready?" Theo says outside the door as I giggle.

"Let me grab my purse!" I yell back, letting Kai hear, he growls.

"Emer tell me, where are you? And you better not go with that boy, Theo!" Lecturing me now, pfft I don't know him anymore.

"Bye bye Kai," I say in a child tone as I giggle with humour.

"Don't you dare hang up on me Emer!" I hang up. Oopsy daisy. Putting my phone in my purse I head out to see Theo leaning on the wall waiting, hn I knew since the beginning Theo had a crush on me but I never thought of him like that, really!

"Let's dance," He suggests as I nod.

Getting back at the dance floor I couldn't see Ellie anywhere in sight, maybe she's dancing with a hot guy. A new song comes up as I'm guessing it's probably Wale featuring Rihanna - Bad since it's a dirtier remix but hey we can grind to this song, having Theo behind me I don't know how I lost control of myself, but boy can Theo move his hips he suddenly puts his hands on my waist to pull us more closer, but I know where this is going to head. Turning around I could probably tell Theo I feel too dizzy so I can sit down and use that as an excuse.

"Theo, I wanna sit down my legs are killing me!" I yell over the song so Theo could hear me, as he pulls us chest to chest.

"Don't leave me Emer, you know I want you." Is this his drunk talking and why is he calling me Emer?

"Theo let go!" Trying to remove his hands off my waist so I walk off, he tightens his grip as he bends down to me. Uh oh he's... He's trying to kiss me!

"Theo, I don't want it! Let go!" Trying again all my chance is to bend backwards or dodge the face but how? They're too many people.

"THEO!"

"I think the lady said let go." A threatening voice by our side interrupts as his voice was deep enough to go over the music. Opening my eyes I look to see who was my hero and then my mouth drops, how the hell did Kai know where I was? Aint he supposed to be in Seattle?

"Kai!" I yell without thinking as, Kai personally removes Theo hands off my hips and just when he does that, Kai pulls me to his side. Uh oh I think...

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" Theo defends himself as he turns to Kai, and obviously Kai was taller than him.

"Your no big shot." Theo that's going to push Kai buttons you idiot. And with that Kai got angry and trust me if angry face wasn't pretty, he punched Theo, he punched Theo! Oh my god, the punch totally knocked Theo down as he fell down, a few gasps were heard but I think that didn't matter to Kai.

"I know who I am but it seems you don't know how to treat a lady when she says no." Kai snaps back as Theo sends Kai glares but they were no where nears Kai's. Having Kai hands wrapped around mine; he's holding on to me so tightly I tug on his hands to tell him I want to go outside, as Kai understands the idea and storms me out of the club.

Having the fresh air hit me like knives, Kai quickly takes me to the edge of the side-walk, he then pulls my hair back to allow myself to puke as I let all the toxic and vile drinks out of my system. Vomiting for 5 minutes I could feel my stomach completely empty, and now I feel so wasted. I should have never took so many drinks. Lecturing myself I turn around to see Kai bending down beside me, as he rubbed my back up and down to help me puke it all out, but there in the distance was Theo standing by the door watching, as he looked guilty... Well he should be! He was practically forcing himself on me.

"You okay?" Kai asks as I turn to him and nod. For now I don't really feel like being in the happy mood after what just happened.

"How did you find me?" I ask as I lean on Kai's chest feeling so limp.

"Emer I'm a CEO for telecommunications and with a phone call like that, I couldn't just go back to sleep and ignore it, I can find you easily." Oh, yeah I forgot about that.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Seattle?" What's wrong with me? He saved me from Theo.

"Look who's the one to ask questions." Turning it into a joke he chuckles as the club doors open again as Kai supports me to get up. Coming out was Ellie with a familiar red-head Tala with her too as she rushed over to me.

"Oh my god, Emersyn you okay? Your not hurt are you? As soon as Tala told me, I had to find you! Oh my gosh I shouldn't have left you alone! Why didn't you try to find me? Who did this?" Hears all her questions as I look back at Kai as he smirks.

"Let's not worry about who -."

"Theo." I glare at Kai who interrupted.

"I'll be giving him a strict lecture don't you worry, but do you want to go inside for some water?" Ellie suggest as I feel too exhausted to even take another step.

"I don't want to go inside, it'll make me feel to claustrophobic, I just want to go home." Trying to stand on my own two feet my legs give out as I sigh and remove my heels so that my feet, feels more comfortable to walk.

"Oh..." She sounds upset. "Come on I'll take you home." Ellie suggests as I dis-agree.

"No, you go enjoy yourself just pass me the keys and I'll -" Everything just gone blank.

* * *

Ugh why do I feel so numb? What happened last night and why does this bed feels so comfy? Jeez I hope, oh Jesus I hope I'm not in someone else's bed, especially if it's Theo oh crap. Opening my eyes a little I look up to a fancy titled ceiling as I look to my left to look at a whole window view of the city and wow, it looks so gorgeous. This place can't be Theo's. Trying to sit up I feel my stomach deflate like a balloon as I look under the blanket to see that my legs are bare, and I just have my panties on, and I'm just wearing a big t-shirt.

Trying to sit up I managed to sit up whilst leaning on the pillows as I try to get out of bed by going to side. Just when I try to get out, I hear the door open as Kai walks in... Kai?! How? He's wearing nothing but pyjama bottoms which are black, as he has a towel around the back of his neck. Oh god he's well-built. What happened last night? Seriously though all I could remember was drinking, dancing, Theo and then Kai and then what happened? Oh crap, looking at Kai I hope we didn't.

"Good morning." He greets as I look at him and smile, trying to get out bed, my head is too dizzy to even lift up as Kai places some water beside me and hands me a pain-killer by the looks of it.

"Morning." I greet back as I take the pain-killer out of his hands and place it in my mouth as Kai passes me the water to swallow it down. The water tasted so fresh and cool, I took some extra sips since I was totally parched.

"How are you feeling?" I'm feeling like crap.

"Better than before." He nods as places his hand on the back of my neck before moving me forward, what the? Oh. Placing his forehead on mine, he compares how hot my head feels as I look into his eyes before he frowns.

"You still got a temperature." He doesn't look happy.

"I'm sure I'll be okay, I have to go home to see how Ellie is, I mean you already did enough." Carelessly thinking I remove the blanket off my legs before remembering I have no pants on except my panties.

"We didn't did we?" Sending him a confuse face he signals a no.

"Emer, I don't like taking an advantage of women like that." Giving him an okay, I now notice that this t-shirt is definitely not mine and looking out the window, it definitely does not look like we are in Boston. Oh crap where are we?

"Where are we Kai?" I ask as I stand up and pull the t-shirt down before walking towards the all glass window. What a beautiful sight, the sun was out you could tiny people down below and then what's even prettier is that because the sun is reflecting on some glass buildings, it is such a sight to see even though it's a bedroom window view.

"Where in Seattle, I didn't want you being around that Theo guy, when I saw him I disliked him." Whoa, I never knew that he hated Theo that badly, I mean I thought Theo was a nice guy, but in Kai eyes it seems like he's the devil... Wait what am I talking about? Theo tried to make a move on me when I didn't want it yet he forced himself towards me. I can't believe I almost forgot about the biggest scene last night.

"I can't believe you punched him." I said as I looked down and turned back to Kai as he ran a hand through his two toned blue hair which looked amazingly sexy when its messy.

"He tempted me, he should have been taught more than a punch." Oh crap, luckily I had to vomit or then Kai would have done more damage or maybe send Theo to the hospital. Kai got up as he walked out of the room, I need to freshen up, I head to the bathroom as I have a need to brush my teeth, but I don't have my toothbrush... Oh well I'll just use Kai's. Grabbing his toothbrush I soak it and then apply the tooth-paste as I re-wet the brush and the paste and start to brush my teeth as I made sure to get the toxic taste out from my mouth. After cleaning my mouth and washing my face I dry my face with the towel on the heater.

"Emer?" Kai calls me as I walk towards the door.

"I'm in the bathroom." I walk towards the door as I Kai opens the door before I do, but then with one step I slip on the wet floor in front of Kai, shit I'm still in panties.

"Oww..." Kai looks down at me as a hint of pink showed up as he offers me a hand, I take it as he lifts me up and chuckles.

"Using my toothbrush?" He says as I look guilty.

"Yes, what else would I brush my teeth with," I reply back as he closes the door.

"Cheeky." He adds.

"Why is the entire floor so wet?" I ask as my leg is pretty much wet, but not as much as my ass.

"It's a wet room," Kai answers as I nod, we walk through the bathroom and through this corridor with some doors on each side, as we walk through we go down the stairs to come to the living room with the kitchen in the far right side corner with an island in the middle, it's white, red and black theme, nice colours as a diner table was set in front of the kitchen with 6 seats but 2 main seats at either side.

A maid comes from the kitchen as she gives me a smile, I smile back as I walk to where she placed the meals, Kai pulled my seat for me as I sat down as he easily pushed me in, Kai sits opposite me as I look at the breakfast, wow is this really breakfast, it's so much with the two pieces of brown bread toast, egg and bacon on the side as Kai already digs in, I grab the knife and fork and start to eat some of my breakfast.

"Eat all of it, I hate seeing food go into waste." He says as I already had the toast and eggs but some of the bacon was left. Oh, god I'm so full and yet he wants to see me eat more.

"I'm too full." I reject as I lean back for a bit.

"I'll take you home before work starts, and eat, you're not leaving the table until you ate all of it." Oh crap this is just too much. I wonder what happened to Ellie, oh god I hope she's okay and somewhere safe, but first my mission is to eat these last 3 pieces of bacon before Kai gets angry. Here goes nothing.

* * *

**Yes I know guys, it's been a while since I updated and I decided to update on my break. I hope this chapter was enough and the drama was satisfying and I never updated two stories in a day before, lol I'm super pleased with that. Anyways! What do you think about Kai coming back?**

**I want to thank a certain someone whom is ****XOAnn13OX** she is the one who persuaded me to update and inspired me to continue typing the chapter.

**Reviews? Favs? Follows? Anybody? - Hehe well then thank you! And I hope I haven't lost all my lovely readers. Take care guys! Xoxo**


End file.
